I Thought you were
by Mongoose 187
Summary: A Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill crossover. Tristan is back or is it Lucas Scott? Couples RoryLucas, LorelaiLuke, NathanHaley, and others completed. Epilogue up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Gilmore Girls or One Tree Hill

Just an idea I came up with on how the two shows could go togther it's slightly AU not much read to find out.

Rated T for swearing and sexal themes. (A/N Originally rated M but i pushed it down to T except for a few chapters.)

Rory, Lane, and Dean were at Stars Hollow High School on the outside basketball court. Rory and Lane was talking and Dean was playing two on two basketball with some of his friends when they see some guys and a girl walking over and sitting down on the opposite side of the court. The two boys have the hoods up on there hoodie and the other two was sitting talking the girl sitting in-between the legs of on of the hooded people legs. Dean put up an air ball and the people started to laugh and yell air ball Rory and Lane was shocked and Dean was mad he was walking over to them with the ball in his hands.

"You think you can do better?" Dean asked holding out the ball. Three of the boys walked out and took the ball the one boy took down his hood and shoot the ball from half-court and made it, then one of the other boys shoot the ball he was holding and made it, the last boy stood up and got an alley op from the other one and dunked it.

"Nathan Scott all state North Carolina and a member of High Flyers. This is Tim Smith and Skills and my girlfriend Haley James and you already now him." Pointing to the person who was walking towards him with the basketball in his hands.

"Dean Forester" They heard someone say bagboy but did not think anything of it. "Lane Kim and this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore." The hooded man was snickering he raised his head up enough so she could see him smirking. She thought she saw it before.

"Dude is that Mary and bagboy?" Tim asked the hooded man he shocked his head yes. "Nice" "You're kidding me dawg that's Mary and bagboy." Skills said he shock his head again

"Who the hell told you that?" Dean asked Skills.

"From my big brother" Nathan told him

"How did he now about the Mary name?" Rory asked him

"Because I gave them to you guys how else would I know?" The hooded man pulls the hood back and Rory sees the messed up blond hair and the blue eyes that belong to person Tristan DuGrey. "How have you been Mary?"

"Tristan DuGrey" Rory said at almost a whisper.

"Close Mary, Lucas Tristan Scott."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked walking over to Lucas.

"Kicking your ass if you don't back up bagboy." Right as Dean was going to hit Lucas when Lorelia walked over with her arms full over grocery bags.

"Hay bagboy isn't that your job." Nathan asked Dean.

"Rory are you ready to go?" Lorelia asked walking over to them.

"Yea Mom we're ready." Rory told her

"That's your mom damn and I thought Lucas's mom was hot." Tim said and than Lucas punched him in his arm. "What the hell is your problem?" Skills asked Tim slapping him in the back of the head.

"Thanks for the complement." Lorelia told Tim then Dean took the bags from Lorelia.

"Look at the way he holds them bags no wonder he's head bagboy." Lucas said to Nathan who laughed. "You can't teach that you're born with it." Nathan added.

"I would like to apologize for my friends some of them are really special like Tim." Haley told Lorelia which she just laughed.

"Were you guys staying?" Lorelia asked Haley.

"With Lucas's aunt and uncle in Hartford." Haley told her

"Would you guys like to stay and watch a movie with us?" Lorelia asked them and got the evil eye from Rory.

"Mom I don't think they" She was cut off by Lucas "That would be nice Miss. Gilmore thank you." Lucas said looking at Dean.

"Call me Lorelia you make me said like my mom. What are your names?" Lorelia asked Lucas

"I'm Lucas Scott, my brother Nathan Scott, his girlfriend Haley James, our friends Skills and Tim Smith." They all shocked her hand.

"Rory I've got to be heading home before mama comes looking for me." Lane said hugging Rory and Lorelia then leaving. "My grandparents are probably in by now so I'll call you later." He kissed her and stared at Lucas.

"Lucas are you ready." Karen asked him walking over to them.

"Mom this is Lorelia Gilmore and her daughter Rory Gilmore ladies this is my mom Karen Roe." The women shock hands. "Mom Lorelia asked use if we want to watch some movies with her and Rory if that's okay with you." "It's ok" Lucas whispered something to Skills and Tim. "I got my car and Nate has his why don't you take Skills and Tim to Hartford." Lucas asks Karen "Okay don't stay out to late. Nice meeting you Lorelia and Rory see you later." The rest of them went to Lorelia's house Rory keep looking over her shoulder at Lucas who was talking to Nathan "So she picked him over you bro?" "The day she told me she hated me." Lucas said loud enough so Rory could hear him.

"So Lucas you and Nathan's mom seems nice?" Lorelia asked him trying to break the silence.  
" She's not Nathan's mom." Lorelia was queues Lucas could tell by the look on her face. "It's a long story but here we go. My mom found out she was pregnant right after high school and told Dan but he left for college where he meet Deb Nathan's mom and she got pregnant three months latter with Nate he left them both and was hardly in our life." Rory look back and saw the hurt in his blue eyes she never would have guess that the former king of Chilton grew up like that.  
"You and Nathan seem close." Rory said looking back.  
"That was all of our mom's doing they wanted use to now each other so they took use to the park together. We sleep over at each others house a lot to." They arrived at Lorelia's house without saying anything else when they walked in Lucas and Nathan took the bags into the kitchen and sat them down Lucas walked over and looked into Rory's room Nate walked over to him and looked in too.

The phone rang and Lorelia answered it she was not to happy. "Rory I have to go to the inn a tour bus broke down and they need help to get all the rooms ready. Behave and don't what up." "Okay mom if you need any help then call." Lorelia left and the kids came into the living room and sat down.

"Okay Tristan what the hell is going on?" Rory yelled at him.  
"Wow their Mary down girl. First don't call me Tristan it's Lucas and what the hell are you talking about"  
"This whole Lucas thing." She said rolling her eyes.  
"I use to come up here every year after school and stay in Hartford. Everyone just assumed that I was my aunt and uncle's son so I played it out"  
"So you mean that the whole player image was just an act?" Rory said "Yea it was an act so people wouldn't catch on"  
"How about the whole Payton and Brooke thing bro?" "Yea that was a little of the Tristan persona coming out I only kissed Peyton once." They all started to laugh Lucas was staring at Rory he loved to hear her laugh. Haley saw Lucas looking at her smiling. When the movie was over Haley stretched and saw Lucas still looking at Rory and got an idea. "Nathan and I are going to head to your uncles place see you later Luke, Rory." Haley hugged Lucas and shock Rory's hand and Nathan gave him a manly hug and shock Rory's hand.

"Finally got me alone at your house Mary?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything so don't ask.

Lucas said taking a step closer to her to his surprise she step closer to him. "You know what I'm going to do Rory?" She nodded her head and he took her hands into his larger ones, leaned his head down, and kissed her she returned his kiss it started out sweet but then it turned into full make out as they landed on the couch. Lucas pinned her hands above her head with one of his hand the other started to go up her shirt his touch was like fire to her as his hand roamed her stomach he broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck she let out a small moan. She finally got her hands free and pulled Lucas's shirt off his body she leaned up, kissed his chest then up to his Adams apple and chin, and finally back to his mouth. Lucas put his hands down to the hem of Rory's shirt looked into her eyes he saw the desire in them and she nodded and he pulled it over her head she had a simple white bra on nothing fancy he kissed the now exposed skin in between the valley of her breast and marking her. She let out a soft moan he was getting ready to take off her pants until the phone started to ring. "Don't answer it." She listen to him he was about to pull her pants off when the answering machine pick up.

"Rory it's me your mother answer the phone. Quit kissing the hot Scott boy and answer the phone." After she said that Rory got, up from under Lucas and pick up the phone.

"Hey mom"  
"What took so long"  
"I couldn't find the phone"  
"I hung it up after Michel called so think of another excuse"  
"It was the last place I would look for it at"  
"Okay I believe you mini-me so when did they leave"  
"A little while ago." Lucas came up from behind, circled his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck to his surprise she took her free hand and put it on top of his.  
"Rory do I hear kissing"  
"It's the movie I'm watching mom."  
"Okay I'll let you go back to your movie I'll see you in about an hour love you"  
"Love you too." She hung up the phone and turned around and kissed Lucas hard he was a little taken back at first then he takes over again he pulled their upper bodies close. When their chest hit Rory felt a warm sensation in the lower pit of her stomach then he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist he carried her into her room and shout the door and laid her down on the bed. He pulled her pants off and then his cell phone rang he leaned his forehead on hers. "I really hate phones right about know." He pulled the phone out of his paints pocket and answered it.

"Hey mom" Rory took the opportunity to give him a little payback. She kissed the back of his neck licking the little hair on it. "Right now mom are you sure?" She reached around and scraped her nails over his chest and then she pinched one of his nipples and he almost yelled. She went in front of him, straddled his lap, and kissed his chest and then she marked him as he did her. "Okay I'm on my way. See you in an half an hour bye mom." "I have to go Mary." She let out a disappointed moan and he kissed her. "I'll see you at your grandparent's party tomorrow right?" "If we can pick up were we left off tonight defiantly?" He got up, walked into the living room, and picks his shirt and hoodie and she walk out and took his shirt and put it on leaving him with his sweatshirt. "I'll give it back to you next time." He kissed her and left she leaned on the door after he closed it and was smiling until she thought about her boyfriend Dean. It was wrong to do what she did but why did it fell so right to her? She sat down and put another movie on. Lorelia walked in and saw the TV was still on and Rory was asleep on the couch she went to cover her up until she notice the shirt she had on she never saw it before she shrugged it off and cover her up and went up stairs to bed.

Lorelia woke up to the smell of coffee and wake down stairs to see Rory watching the coffee maker with greet interstice. She notices the shirt that Rory still had on was from the night before it was time to interrogate her daughter.

"Morning honey did you sleep while?" Start slow and build up she thought.  
"No" Was Rory's reply "Why didn't you wake me so I could go to my bed"  
"You look so cute curdle up like a little kitten. Whose shirt are you wearing?" Screw slow time to see her squirm.  
"It's mine why?" Rory said not looking at her mom.  
"Since when did you have that shirt and why haven't I since it before"  
"Since always and because it's been at the bottom of my closet I found it last night." Rory said while getting her coffee and sitting down.  
"When did you have time to look for the shirt since you had company"  
"What is this twenty questions I found it my closet and I put it on to be comfy so I could finish the movie. I'm going to shower and go to Luke's and get breakfast if that's ok with you." Lorelia shock her head and Rory went into her room, got her clothes, and headed for the bathroom. When she took of Lucas's shirt, smelled it, remembered the night before, and steeped into the shower. Half an hour later she came out, she, and Lorelia headed towards Luke's diner.

"Luuuuuke coffee please and scrambled eggs and bacon two of them." Lorelia yelled while sitting down next to Rory.  
"In a minute Lorelia." Luke yelled from around the counter. Luke walked over to them, poured the coffee, and brought the food out two them. Lorelia walked over to Luke and sat down at the counter and Luke gave her some more coffee.  
"So Luke what are you doing tonight?" "Staying here doing inventory"  
"How about you coming to my parents for the Christmas party." Luke was stun did she want to go out with him?  
"Like a date"  
"Sure why not we can get something to eat before we go I mean Rory and Dean will be with us"  
"Do I have to wear a tie"  
"Yes" He looked disappointed at that comment he shock his head yes and Lorelia smiled and reached over and hugged Luke.  
"See you at six."

Lorelia and Rory ate and went home to get ready for the party. Rory was thinking about Lucas or probably tonight, it will be Tristan. It was almost six when Rory and Lorelia went to pick Luke up and Dean and was on to Hartford. The first person they saw was Emily and she didn't like were they brought Luke and Dean with them. Rory couldn't get away from Dean all night he clung on her except when she went to talk to her grandparents but she still didn't see Lucas then the doorbell rang and Emily went over to answer it and Karen, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Tim walked in Rory smiled when Lucas looked over at her. Rory hadn't seen Lucas after that.

"Lucas wants you to come into the library to play a game bring your boyfriend." Nathan told Rory and walked away. Rory went and found Dean and drugged him into the library where Lucas was their as was Haley, Nathan Tim, and Paris.

"What the hell are we doing here Tristan?" Paris was angry with Lucas whose back turned looking at the books.  
"Calm down Paris it's a party and we're going to have some fun. Like a nice game of truth or dare."

They all sat down, Lucas looked over at Rory and smiled, and she retuned it, which Dean didn't notice them and sat down beside Rory.

"Okay so some ground rules. You have to do all the dares they can involve going down stairs and involving someone or something down their. The person who made the dare has to go with you to see you doing the dare and take a picture to verify it is done. If you don't do the dare, you will have to take three shots of Jack and be subject to another dare. If you don't answer the truth question then it's six shots. Mary you're up truth or dare?" Lucas asked her making Dean look at him. "Dare" Lucas smirked at her. "I dare you to go to your mom and take her into the kitchen and get a cup of coffee." Rory was smiling now thinking it was an easy dare. "And pour it done the drain." Her smile was gone and a worried look was on her face." No Lucas I can't do that she will kill me or even worse not give me anymore coffee." Lucas got up, walked to the desk, pulled out three shot glasses, and filled them up. "Then you my dear Mary have to drink up." "Fine but if she cuts me off then you have to bring me coffee every day for the rest of my life." "Not a problem with me Mary seeing you every day." Rory and Lucas walked out the door and headed to fine her mom. Lucas grabbed her arm, pushed her into the wall, and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. They pulled away when air was needed. "I've missed you Mary." "I've missed you to Bible boy." She kissed him again and they went to look for her mom.

"Hey mom can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Rory asked her and they walked into the kitchen where just enough for one cup of coffee was left Rory shot him a look and he smirked at her. Lorelia reached for the coffee but Rory got to it before she could.

"Mom you now that I love you right?"  
"Of course Rory what is this about?"  
"I also love coffee just about as much as I love you okay"  
"Okay you're starting to scare me now." Rory took the coffee and poured it down the drain Lucas took the picture of her doing it and then of Lorelia's face which was of pour shock.  
"Why the hell did you do that for?" Lucas was holding back a laugh because the look on Lorelia's face. "You are never getting anymore coffee young lady." "Mom it's not what you think I had to do it." Lucas cleared his throat to warn Rory. "Here Lorelia take my coffee." Lucas handed her his coffee. "Thank you Lucas you're nicer then my own child." "No she's a good girl." Lucas said making Rory blush. "I thank we need to get back to our friends Rory." She nodded and they took off for the study when they got out of everyone's sight Lucas grabbed her and pushed her up on the wall and kissed like he did before.

"You're back I thought Lorelia would have killed you." Dean said walking over and kissing Rory, she saw the hurt and anger that was on Lucas's face, and he took a shot. "This is going to be a long night." Rory whispered to Haley as she sat next to her. "Nate why don't you go next bro." Lucas told him downing another shot. "Tim truth or dare?" "Dare" "Go down stairs and pinch Lorelia's ass." Everyone was laughing at Tim. "Someone will have to distract Luke or he will kill Tim." Dean said looking at Nathan. "Well bagboy since you thought that all by your self you have to do it." Lucas told him and Dean nodded. Therefore, Nathan, Tim, and Dean left the room. Haley, Paris had to go watch them leaving Lucas and Rory behind. Lucas walked over and handed her a shot glass as she downed it he capered her lips and licked off the remanding alcohol left in her mouth they brook apart when they heard Nathan laughing and opening up the door. "Bro you should have saw it Tim walked over and took a whole hand full and Lorelia jumped." Lucas and Rory were laughing when everyone else was walking in. "Then Lorelia was shock at first then she pinched his ass and said thank-you. I had to drag Tim up the stairs he was in pure shock."

"Okay Hales you're up buddy." "Okay hmm Lucas truth or dare?" "Dare" "Go down and take some vodka and lemonade so we can have something else to drink." Lucas got up and grabbed Haley by the hand and they headed out. "Nathan you don't mind that they are holding hands?" Dean asked him. "No why?" "If that was me I would get pissed if another guy done that to my girlfriend." "They have known each other there whole life. How do you think I met her bagboy and I'm not insecure about my girlfriend liking someone else." Dean stood up so did Nathan and Tim. "You're joking right bagboy. What's the matter the truth hurts? You're not on Lucas level or the level below." Lucas and Haley walked in and saw Dean in Nathan's face. "Damn should have got me some popcorn." Lucas said Haley and Rory got their respective boyfriends to sit back down. "Come on I wanted to see bagboy get his ass kicked." "Then why don't you try it your self account." Lucas laughed and poured the glasses of vodka and lemonade and passed them out. "Paris you're up." "I'm not playing your little game Tristan," "Okay Paris then face the consequences." Lucas walked over and handed Paris a tray with six shots glasses on them. "Drink up Paris." "I'm not drinking them Tristan." Lucas was about to say something when Paris's phone rang. Lucas looked over at Rory and smirked remembering the night before Rory blushed. "Sorry guys my mom wants me home have fun." Paris took one shot and left. "Bagboy you're up" Dean thought to him self he was going to get Nathan jealous. "Haley truth or dare?" "Dare" "Make out with your best friend Lucas." Nathan laughed knowing what he was trying to do. "Come on buddy get over here." Lucas motion for her to sit on his lap and she did and they started to make out her hands around his neck his around her waist. Dean looked over at Nathan who was talking to Tim and not even looking at Lucas and Haley the person who was looking at them was Rory who had a hurt look in her eyes, which Dean noticed. When Lucas and Haley were finished, he kissed the top of her forehead and she walked over, sat down between Nathan's legs, and took a drink out of her cup. "Did you enjoy making out with my brother?" Of course" Nathan reached down and kissed her. "Tim you got one for bagboy?" "Dare," Dean, said not waiting for Tim to ask him. "Strip to your underwear and go dive into the pool." "No why Rory's grandparents hate me enough all ready." Lucas walked over to him with the tray of shots. "You chickened out bagboy so drink up." Dean took the remaining five shots and downed them. "Mary you have a dare for Nathan?" "Nathan go down and stairs and kiss my grandma." Nathan and Rory went down stairs and Nathan found Emily and kissed Emily was about to say something to him when he ran back up stairs and into the study. "Now that everyone has done their dares truths only. Mary do you still hate me and if you don't did you ever?" She saw the alcohol starting to take over Lucas. "To answer your question no to both parts." Rory looked over at Dean who was mad at her. "Good to hear Mary, Hales your up." Lucas walked over to Haley and whispered something in her ear. "Dean have you every cheated on Rory?" Dean got a worried look on his face Rory was just looking at him waiting for an answer. "Of course not." He then downed the rest of his drink. "What ever bagboy, Nathan you're up bro." "Tim is it true you took your cousin to the last Tree Hill dance?" Tim just walked over and took the six shots of Jack and sat down everyone was laughing. "Good answer Tim who's next bagboy go." "Lucas have you every kissed Rory?" Lucas was smiling until he saw Rory's face full of concern. "No never Mary go." She saw the hurt on his face. "Haley who do you like more Lucas or Nathan?" "Well I like both of them equally Lucas is my best friend and Nathan is my boyfriend." "Tim you awake? I guess the game is over Nate why don't you and Hales take Tim home? " Tim passed out Nathan and Haley got Tim out to the car without anyone seeing them and taking him home. Lucas was down stairs talking to his mom and Lorelia when his cell phone rang he went outside and saw Rory standing with her arms around her waist. He took off his jacket, put it around her shoulders, and answered his phone she mouthed thank you he got off the phone and walked over to her. "Who was on the phone if you don't mind me asking?" "Nathan our team is in a big tournament for all the high schools on the east coast. Our school was picked to host in April when everyone is on spring break." He was right in front of her now he was going to kiss her until Dean walked out. "Rory my mom just called Lorelia's cell and our team is in a big tournament." "Of all the east coast teams it is going to be hosted at Tree Hill." "Yea how did you know that?" "Nathan just called Lucas to tell him the news." "Why are you wearing his jacket for?" "I was cold and he was being nice and let me wear it thank you Lucas." She put her hands into the pocket and found a box she looked over at Lucas and he shocked his head yes when Dean turned around she pulled the box out and put it into her purse and handed Lucas back his jacket and her and Dean walked inside.

The party was over and everyone went home Lorelia, Luke, and Rory dropped off Dean and went to the diner. "Do you guys want some coffee?" "None for Rory she will abuse it." "Mom it was a dare by Lucas. How many times do I have to apologize to you?" "It's not me you have angered the coffee gods you must face the wrath." "If she doesn't get any coffee then you don't." Luke took Lorelia's mug away from her. "Fine but when the coffee gods strike her or you down it's your fault." Luke gave her mug back and poured Rory some coffee. "I'll take my chances." He walked over to the door and turned the sign to close. After Lorelia and Rory, finished three cups of coffee and two pieces of apple pie Lorelia hugged and kissed Luke on the check and left and Rory hugged him. They got home around eleven and decided to watch movies they went into chance and Rory put on Lucas's shirt and shorts Lorelia was wearing Rudolph pajama set and watch A Christmas Story after it was over Lorelia went to bed and Rory went to her room and pulled out the box see got from Lucas. When she opened it see saw a gold chain with a blue sapphire with three diamonds lines in it and a picture of Lucas in his Tree Hill uniform and his cell phone number on the back of it she walked out of her and grabbed the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello" A sleepy voice came on the phone.  
"Sorry did I wake you"  
"Yea but its ok what did you need"  
"You sure? I just called to say thank you for your gift"  
"You like it"  
"Yes very much"  
"You're welcome Mary"  
"When are you leaving"  
"Tomorrow we need to go home so Nate and I can see our grandparents we're going to leave in the afternoon"  
"So this is goodbye again?" He could hear her voice she was sad.  
"I'll stop before we leave to see you okay"  
"You don't have to Lucas"  
"I want to I'll meat you at the basketball court at ten goodnight Mary"

(A/N Lucas did go to Chilton and his leaving will be explain in later chapters)


	3. Chapter 3

It was about nine when Lorelia heard a knock on the front door she walked down the steps and saw Rory open the door and saw Lucas and Karen there.

"I hope we didn't wake you guys?"

"No come on in."Rory moved over so they could enter. "Good morning Lorelia we brought droughts and coffee for you guys." Karen handed her the coffee and droughts. "Nice shirt Mary I use to have one just like it." He whispered in her ear brushing the hair off her neck and kissing her on the back of her neck.

They walked in and saw Lorelia and Karen talking at the table. After they ate, Rory and Lorelia went to get dressed. Karen and Lorelia went over to Sookie's place and Rory and Lucas went waking around town. They arrived at the court Dean was playing one-on-one with his friend Lucas grabbed Rory's hand and took off running before Dean could see them they stopped behind the school.

"Why did you do that for Lucas?" He didn't answer her he pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

"That is why Mary so I could kiss you." They walked from behind the school and sat on the bleachers Lucas phone rang and he answered it.

"Okay pick me up at the court from the other day." Karen pulled up and Lucas stood up as did Rory.

"I have to go so I would kiss you good bye but your boyfriend is watching." Rory smiled remembering the first time he said this. "Take care of yourself….Mary."

"I gotyou something to listen to on your why home." She handed him a P.J. Harvey c.d. he smiled.

"See you later bagboy. You better work on your jump shot if you want to bet us."

Lucas said walking to his mom car Lucas opened up the c.d. and read the letter Rory left him

Lucas,  
Think you for making this the best Christmas ever. When you left me last year I never thought you would come back into my life but I'm glad you did. After spending time with you and your real friends I finally know the real you not the king of Chilton you but you the basketball player from Tree Hill North Carolina who cares a lot about his family and friends thank you for showing me this. I wished you had kissed me the night you left but this happen for a reason.

Mary

"What was you doing with him?" Dean turned towards Rory.  
"Nothing saying goodbye he's going back to Tree Hill today." Rory started to walk back home when Dean caught up to her. "What are you doing tonight"  
"Watching movies with my mom like always do on Christmas"  
"Can I join you guys"  
"It's just a mother daughter thing we do every year"  
"Okay see you tomorrow I love you"  
"See you tomorrow." Rory kissed him on the cheek and left. She walked in the house her mom was watching TV,  
"How would you like to go away for spring break?" Lorelia ask Rory who was walking in from the kitchen with two cups of coffee and the left over doughnuts.  
"Were to I know Cancun, Las Vegas met some guys get married by Elvis." Rory was rambling on until Lorelia shoved a doughnut into her mouth.  
"How does going to Tree Hill sound?" Rory nearly chocked on when her mom said Tree Hill. "Are you okay Rory"  
"Yea did you say Tree Hill"  
"Karen said she talked to Nathan's mom Deb and she said we could use her beach house to stay for the week"  
"Sure who are we to turn down a week at the beach." The only thing Rory was thanking was seeing Lucas again and this time for a whole week. "I have to tell you something first"  
"Okay shoot"  
"Do you remember Tristan DuGrey from Chilton"  
"E.T, bible boy, spawn of satin. The boy who you kissed at that party, the boy who got sent away to military school for breaking into a safe that boy"  
"Yes that guy I saw him recently"  
"Okay when did you see him"  
"Today, yesterday, and the day before that"  
"Why were you hanging out with him for didn't you hate him"  
"No I never hated him it was a strong dislike. I was with him because Tristan is Lucas Lucas is Tristan"  
"How is that possible"  
"While his name is Lucas Tristan Scott." Rory went on to explain the same thing Lucas told her the other night. "That is all that he told me"  
"Do you like him?" Rory had a confused look on her face.  
"I like him as a friend mom"  
"Just as a friend right"  
"Yes mom as a friend"  
"Where is he going to college at"  
"Duke him and Nathan got full basketball scholarships." "Do they know what they are going to take"  
"Nathan is going to be an orthopedic surgeon and Lucas is going to become a lawyer." They watched three movies, decided to go to bed Rory went, got the phone, and called Lucas when see got into her room.  
"Hello"  
"Hay it's me"  
"Mary miss me already"  
"No just calling to see if you and your ego made it home okay"  
"Yea we just got in about ten minutes ago"  
"Did you know your mom asked for us to stay at Deb's beach house for spring break"  
"No that's great a whole week with you I like the sound of that"  
"I'll let you off of here see you soon"  
"Goodnight Mary"  
"Goodnight Lucas." Rory hung the phone up, put on the kitchen table, and went to sleep.

The next morning Lorelia went down stairs to wake Rory up she walked into her room and saw the picture of Lucas sitting on Rory's dresser she turned over the picture and saw Lucas's phone number.

"Rory it's time to get up and go over to Luke's." Rory rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Come on I want coffee and Danishes." She said uncovering Rory she sat up and pulled the covers back over her head. "Go without me I'll catch up later."

"What after you call Lucas?"Rory sat up and look over at her mom mad.

"What did you say?"

"You have Lucas's phone number have you been calling him?"

"Been calling who? I knocked and no one answered so I just came in I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all Dean you'll always welcome here." Lorelia told him "We're going to go over to Luke's if you will like to join us."

"Yea I will thank you."

Rory went and took a shower and met Lorelia and Dean in the living room and they went to Luke's. "Who have you been calling?"

"I haven't been calling anyone I have Lucas's phone number."

"Why do you have his number for Rory?" Rory stopped walking and to look at Dean.

"I have his number because we are friends now."

"Not very long ago you said you hated him."

"Things change Dean he is different know." Lorelia stopped when she heard Rory and Dean yelling at each other.

"Why don't we just go and eat and talk later." Rory was walking back to the house.

"Rory where are you going?" Lorelia asked her daughter.

"Home I'm not really hungry anymore you and Dean enjoy."

Rory walked into the house and the phone was ringing.  
"Hello"  
"Hey Mary what are you doing"  
"Lets see had a fight with my mom and Dean on our why to Luke's for breakfast." Lucas could hear the hurt in here voice.  
"About what"  
"About me having your phone number"  
"Why are they mad about that"  
"I don't know I thank it's because of the why you acted before"  
"I'm sorry your fighting with your mom about me." Rory heard the door close and her mom walking into her room.  
"My mom is back talk to you later Lucas bye"  
"Bye Mary." Rory hung up just as Lorelia walked into her room. "Who was on the phone"  
"Lucas he called to talk"  
"So you're talking to another boy when you just had a fight with your boyfriend"  
"So I'm not allowed to talk to my friend when I'm fighting with Dean"  
"Why not talk to Lane? Every time this boy is around you and Dean seem to fight why is that"  
"Because Dean is always jealous when Lucas is around"  
"Does Dean have a cause to be jealous"  
"Why are you asking me this for"  
"Because Dean asked me to talk to you about it"  
"So instead of Dean talking to me he asked my mom to talk about"  
"Dean is worried about you getting involved with someone like him"  
"Someone like him what is that suppose to mean"  
"The rich snob guy who gets what he wants"  
"After spending the last three days with his mother you still think he is like that"  
"Was it his idea to drink at your grandparent's party"  
"Who told you about that?" Rory got out of bed.  
"Well Dean did today when we ate at Luke's"  
"So Dean told you about the party"  
"He was just worried about the way your acting"  
"How have I been acting? You know what just leave me alone I'm done talking to you"  
"You are not to see or talk to him again." Lorelia told her as Rory went and laid down on her bed away from Lorelia who walked out the room. When the door closed, Rory went and pulled out a suitcase and packed some clothes and made a call.

"Hello"  
"Hi grandma can I spend the night at your place"  
"Of course Rory you always can"  
"Could you come and pick me up"  
"Someone will be there in a little bit"  
"Thank you grandma see you in a little bit." Lorelia walked back into the room and saw Rory had some of here clothes packed.  
"Were the hell do you think you're going"  
"To Grandma's someone is picking me up in a few minutes"  
"Why are you leaving for"  
"I think we both need some space for a little bit." There was a knock at the door and Rory saw her grandfather she walked over to him and he took her bags and they walked to the car and left. Lorelia went to the diner Luke was about to close when he saw Lorelia walking in she went over to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong"  
"She left we had a fight and she left"  
"Where did she go to"  
"My parents but I don't think that is her last stop"  
"Where else would she go to"  
"Tree Hill North Carolina"  
"Who in the hell is there she knows"  
"Lucas Scott or better known as Tristan DuGrey"  
"Why would she go to see him when she is dating Dean"  
"Because I told her that she couldn't see him again"  
"I thought she loved Dean"  
"So did I, but this boy I don't know what it is about him that when he's around nothing else matters to her"  
"So she doesn't love Dean anymore"  
"If she doesn't then she never told him. I'm turning into my mom by making my own daughter run away"  
"You guys will work this out you always do you're her best friend." Luke kissed Lorelia and walked her home when they got there he kissed her on her forehead and went to his apartment.

Rory spent the day reading and eating dinner at her grandparents place. It was ten and Rory know she had to break up with Dean it wasn't working anymore.

"Hello"  
"Is Dean their"  
"Just a second." Rory heard Dean's mom yell for him and he picked up the phone.  
"Hello"  
"It's me"  
"Rory how are you"  
"You told my mom about the party"  
"I was worried about you that's all"  
"So instead of talking to me like a good boyfriend would. You go and tell my mom"  
"Rory I know what I did was wrong why don't we go some where and talk about it"  
"That will be tough since I'm in Hartford"  
"I'll come and pick you up and then take you back to your moms"  
"How about no were done Dean if you can't trust me then I don't want to be with you"  
"Is this about Lucas"  
"Why does everyone keep say that"  
"Is it true"  
"A little bit yea"  
"What is it about this guy"  
"I don't know"  
"Go be with him as long as you're happy"  
"Bye Dean"  
"Bye Rory" She hung up the phone and dialed a number that was becoming all to familiar to her.

"Hello"  
"Hey it's me"  
"Hey Mary is everything with your mom settled"  
"No I'm at my grandparents for tonight"  
"I'm sorry about all of this"  
"It's not your fault"  
"If I hadn't given you my number than none of this would be happening"  
"Then I couldn't tell you that me and Dean are no longer dating"  
"Why what happen"  
"Well this guy who I had some unfinished business with came back into my life"  
"Really do I know him"  
"I think you might"  
"Does he have blonde hair, blue eyes, and the most handsome man on earth"  
"He also has this huge ego"  
"That's right it is me"  
"So what does that mean for us"  
"Well it means that I would like to see you"  
"How are we going to do that I'm in Connecticut and you're in North Carolina"  
"We'll work this out Rory trust me"  
"How do you know that"  
"Because you are the only one who as ever made me want to be with you every seconded of every day"  
"How will I know you won't go back to Brooke or Peyton"  
"I don't feel the same why about them as I do you they are just friends Rory"  
"Okay we will try this"  
"Goodnight Mary"  
"Goodnight Lucas." She hung up the phone when her grandmother walked into the study and sat down beside Rory.  
"Your mom is on the phone. You can take it in here just press the blinking button. I don't now what happen Rory but I think you should talk to her." Emily got up to leave when Rory spoke up.

"Grandma thank you for everything tonight." Rory hugged her. "You're welcome go talk to your mother but don't be to long it's getting late goodnight Rory."

"Goodnight grandma tell grandpa goodnight for me too." Emily nodded and walked out Rory took a deep before answering the phone.

"Hello"  
"I'm sorry about tonight"  
"Mom you have to know I broke up with Dean"  
"You broke up with Dean when why?" Rory could hear her mom getting mad.  
"Just about an half an hour ago. The why part because I don't love him anymore"  
"It's about Lucas is it"  
"Yes"  
"I told you how I fell about him Rory he'll leave you heartbroken"  
"Did you like hanging out with Karen"  
"Yes but, what does that have t do with anything"  
"It has everything to do with it. She raised him the Tristan was just a mask so he wouldn't fell left out the Hartford society you know what that fells like"  
"Your right I don't think Karen would raise a boy who could do that so are you two dating now"  
"We're going to try"  
"Just be careful Rory"  
"I will mom see you in the morning I'll bring the coffee from Luke's. I love you mom"  
"I love you too Rory." They hung up the phone and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed.

(A/N The action moves to Tree Hill to see Lucas in his hame town for this chapter and until fruther notice.)

New Years was the next day Rory and Lucas talk to each other everyday mostly on the computer because of the phone bills. Lorelia walked in the house with the mail she saw an envelope from Duke University she walked into Rory's room she was reading a book.

"Did he make you apply to Duke"  
"What are you talking about"  
"Did Lucas make you apply to Duke knowing your going to Harvard"  
"I applied so I could keep my options open. Did I get something back from them"  
"Yea you did here." She handed Rory the envelope from Duke Rory opened it up and read it.

"Dear Miss. Lorelia Gilmore after reviewing your application for admittance we would like to welcome you into the class of 2005. Wewould also liked to offer you a complete academic scholarship to come to our school."

Rory looked at her mom who wasn't happy about the news. "Did you hear that they're giving me a free ride that is wow I have to tell Lucas." Rory went out to get the phone Lorelia stop her and grab the phone.  
"You are going to college in North Carolina because of some boy"  
"He's not some boy he's my boyfriend or don't you remember"  
"Rory this is the most important choice you will make don't judge it on something that won't last." Lorelia knew she shouldn't have said that by the look on her daughters face who was about to cry.  
"How dare you say that I won't last I love him." Rory grabbed the phone and went into her room slamming the door shout she called Lucas.

"Hello" "Hey Nathan is Lucas around"  
"Hey Rory yea just a minute."

"Lucas get your ass over here your girlfriend wants to talk to you." Rory heard Nathan yell.  
"What's up Mary?" Lucas heard her crying. "Don't cry what's wrong talk to me Rory"  
"I got into another fight with my mom"  
"About what this time"  
"I got into Duke a free ride"  
"You did that's great"  
"She told me that I wasn't allowed to go because I shouldn't make my choice based on a boy. She also said what we have won't last." She was crying harder than before.  
"This will last Rory trust me please stop crying"  
"I love you Lucas Scott." _Did she just say she loves me? Lucas smiled at the thought_.  
"I love you too." Rory was smiling and heard the guys all yell in the back the background and yell I love you.  
"Bye Lucas"  
"Bye Mary"

Lucas walked back over to Nathan and got the ball from him and shot it Nathan picked the ball and passed it to Skills.

"What did your girl want?" Skills asked Lucas as he passed him the ball.  
"Another fight with her mom"  
"You again?" Nathan asked him.  
"No her choice of possible colleges"  
"She herd from Duke already that was fast"  
"Yea the strings I pulled most have worked"  
"What did you do"  
"Nothing major just begged and pleaded with the right people. Hey Nate how would you and Hales like to go back to Connecticut for New Years"

The three of them was off to Hartford that same day. The arrived and went to Lucas's aunt and uncle's. He called Rory to see where she was spending the night.

"Hello"  
"Hey Mary"  
"Hey Lucas how are you"  
"Good were are you spending tonight at"  
"My mom is making me stay here tonight for her party"  
"What time is the party"  
"Starts at eight and last until all the people leave"  
"Okay well I have a surprise for you tonight"  
"What is it"  
"Just be outside at eleven thirty"  
"Okay my mom is back love you"  
"Love you too." Lucas walked into the huge kitchen, sat down beside Haley, and put his arm around her.

"Thank you for coming with me Hales." He kissed her forehead.

"Hey don't you have your own girlfriend to kiss"  
"Yes I do. You guys be ready to leave at eleven to go to Stars Hollow." The both shock there heads and Lucas left and called his mom to tell her they made it here safe. The three was dressed and got into a 2005 Dodge Ram 3500 four door with all the extras that his uncle wanted and they were off. Rory was standing outside she had a turtleneck sweeter and a pair of faded blue jeans on. She looked at her watch it was almost eleven thirty when she saw a truck pull up and saw Lucas step out he was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt and a black sports jacket on she saw Nathan and Haley walking beside him. She ran over to Lucas and hugged him he held on to her after a few minutes she backed up and looked at him.

"What are you doing here"  
"I thought I would surprise you. Are you surprised"  
"Very much thank you." Lucas put his hands on her check and lightly kissed on the lips. Lorelia was looking for Rory when see saw Lucas was kissing her daughter. Lucas took Rory's hand he also had his arm around Haley who was holding Nathan's hand as they walked inside and into Rory's room

"So Rory what happen to all the Harvard stuff on your walls?" Nathan said lying down on the bed Haley laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I like to keep my options open on college." Rory lay down beside Haley with Lucas following suit and lied down and Rory put her head on his shoulder Lucas took her hand and held it.  
"So Rory I'm going for a visit Duke this week and I'm wondering if you would like to join me?" Haley asked looking over at Rory who had a surprised look on her face.  
"Where would I stay"  
"With me and my parents they already said you could it'll only be for the weekend you'll leave here Thursday after school and come home Sunday night"  
"How'll about school I can't miss a day and I have to study"  
"Well if I remember correctly you don't have school until Monday and you can bring your books to study with you." Lucas said looking at her and brining her hand and kissing it.  
"I'll have to talk to my mom but I see why not." She leaned over and kissed Lucas Lorelia waked in and saw the kids lying on the bed.  
"What is going on here?" The kids all got off the bed and was just standing there looking at her.  
"We were just talking mom that's all"  
"Well ok it's almost midnight why don't you come out to the living room." They all went out when and started the count down.

Lucas was now facing Rory and holding her hands when the count down began. When the count hit zero they kissed like Luke and Lorelia, Nathan and Haley, Sookie and Jackson, Miss Patty and Taylor.  
"I love you Rory Gilmore." Lucas whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too Lucas Scott." They kissed again then they walked outside and sat down on the swing Lucas with his arm around her and her head on his chest.  
"When are you leaving"  
"My mom wants me home by tomorrow." She looked up at him disappointed.  
"Why can't you stay any longer"  
"I have basketball practice and school starts before yours does"  
"Did you break into that safe last year"  
"No it was just a story to get me out of here"  
"Why did you want to leave"  
"I missed my mom"  
"Did what I say have something to do with it"  
"Yea it did I couldn't stand to see you with bagboy and not me." He leaned down and kissed her. "I have an idea come to Tree Hill with me until school starts?" Rory looked up with a surprised look on her face.  
"Are you serious"  
"Yep"  
"I'll be coming done for spring break and the weekend to go to Duke with Haley and with me and my mom not seeing eye to eye about you I don't think that would be a good idea." She looked over at Lucas and he nodded and then pulled something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her she was about to open it and he stop her.

"What until I leave before you open it please." She nodded and laid it down beside her Nathan and Haley walked out on the porch and sat with their backs on the banister the teenagers talked until two in the morning.

"We have to go sorry Rory." He saw she was about to cry not wanting him to leave. He brought his and cupped her checks with the pad of his thumb leaned down and kissed her. "Remember I love you." He kissed her again and hugged her. "I love you too." She told him and kissed his check and then hugged Haley and Nathan and watched them leave she walked in and Lorelia was waiting for her.

"Why was he here for?"  
"Are we going to fight again?"  
"No I just wanted to know why he was here you know Dean saw you two"  
"I don't care if Dean saw use I'm not dating him anymore I'm with Lucas now." With that, she went into her room, slammed the door, and opened the envelope that Lucas gave her. She pulled out four plane tickets to Charlotte North Carolina one was for Thursday before the visit to Duke. The next two was for her and her mom for spring break. The last one was an open ticket with a note from him saying for when times get though come and see me. She heard a knock on the door Rory shoved the two tickets under her pillow and went to answer the door.

"Why don't you like him for mom?" Rory asked before Lorelia had a chance to say anything.  
"He seems to change your life, and what I mean by that is after the first breakup with Dean he was the first boy you kissed. He was the first person you told you hated them, and I saw your face when he left that night of the play it broke your heart and that was the first time. The heartbreak with Dean I forced you into by telling you how you should fell not letting you decide for your self. I've known this from the first time you every talked about him the why you just keep talking about him everyday and I was hopping you never saw that but you did"  
"Why did you hope I didn't see that for"  
"Because I know once you did I lost my little girl because you found you're one true love"  
"Mom no matter what Lucas and I have or what school I go to I'll always need you." They hugged and Lorelia saw the plane tickets she picked them up. "What are these"  
"Those there my mother is our plane tickets for spring break Karen booked them for use and Lucas gave them to me"  
"Can you believe a whole week on the beach and watching your boyfriend play basketball"  
"I can't think of a better way to spend spring break. If you knew I should have been with Lucas why didn't let me in on your little secret?" They both laughed and went to sleep.

Lucas, Nathan, and Haley arrived back to Tree Hill around three and each went home. Lucas got his basketball and went to the café to see his mom it was noon and so he put on an apron and worked until three when he had practice.

"Hey mom Deb how are you guys?" Lucas said walking in and hugging each woman.  
"Did you have a nice trip"  
"Very and thank you guys for letting me and Nate go." Nathan, Haley walked inside and sat down Lucas walked over with an apron on, and an order pad. "What can I get you guys"  
"What the hell are you doing"  
"Part of my visiting Rory payback." Lucas just walked away.  
"You never got our order Rocket." Haley said to him laughing.  
"Two Mac and Cheese and root beer coming right up Bunny." Lucas walked into the kitchen Brooke, Peyton and Jake walked in and sat down beside Nathan and Haley. Lucas brought out the food. "Hey Cherry, Jake, Peyton what can I get you"  
"Two chili and peanut better sandwich and coffee." Jake ordered for him and Peyton.  
"Chicken club no mayo and diet Pepsi." Brooke ordered Lucas wrote it down and went into the back.

"Why is Lucas working for his mom?"

"To pay here back for going to Hartford to see Rory." Nathan answered in between bits.

"I don't know any Rory." Brooke said a little jealous.

"Is that the Mary?" Jake asked Nathan.

"Yes the one and the only." Lucas answered giving Jake and Peyton food and pouring Jake and Peyton's coffee and giving Brooke her drink and sandwich.

"What is her name Rory or Mary?" Brooke asked Lucas who was pouring someone coffee.

"Neither her reel name is Lorelia but everyone calls her Rory and I call her Mary." Lucas said walking over to the counter to take someone's money Brooke followed him.

"Is she why you said you could never love me?"

"Brooke we have been over this I did love you but not in love with you."

"Okay so when I'm I going to meet her?"

"She is coming in this Thursday to go and visit Duke with Hales on Friday so you will meet her Saturday." Brooke went over and finished her sandwich. They paid and left it was almost three Lucas took off the apron, walked over to his mom, and hugged her.

"I'm going to practice and then going to help Keith I'll be home by eight."

"Okay see you later Lucas." Karen waved as her ran out of the café.

Lucas walked into the locker room and got changed and went to warm up in the gym. Whitey blew the whistle and the boys walked over to him.

"Listen up if we win this Saturday we will clench the top spot in the playoffs," The boys yelled. "Don't celebrate yet we have a lot of work to get done the next few days I now Cove City is a strong team we will use this as a showcase our game to get ready for the final four games of the season."

They practiced until five and then Lucas went over to Keith's and worked until his cell phone rang.

"Yea"  
"Is that anyway to answer you're phone young man?"

"I'm sorry Mary Hello my beautiful girlfriend is that better"  
"Much, so I talked to my mom about the Duke visit"  
"Yea what did she say"  
"No at first then see agreed so I could see the college. So what are we doing this weekend"  
"I have a game Saturday other then that it's up to you babe."

"Hey Luke can you give me a hand here?"

"I have to go my uncle Keith needs some help. See you at the airport on Thursday love you"  
"I can't wait love you too." Lucas walked over and help Keith on the car he was working on.  
"Rory on the phone again?" Lucas nodded and help Keith finish up. "Dan called me today"  
"What did he want"  
"To see how you and Nate are doing"  
"Like he cares about us."  
"He said he was coming in to watch the Cove City game Saturday"  
"Have you notice when my life is going well he always seems to show up and ruin it"  
"That's Dan for you Luke just stick to your game you'll be fine. Lets close up for the night you have school tomorrow." Lucas walked home and saw Karen sitting at the table doing bills.

"Guess who is coming to the game Saturday"  
"Well I know your not talking about Rory so who"  
"Dan he called Keith and told him," She saw the look in her sons eyes "I don't want to see him mom"  
"I now honey but you can't let him get to you"  
"That's what uncle Keith said. I'm going to bed goodnight mom." Lucas kissed her check and hugged her.  
"Goodnight Lucas." Lucas went into his room and called Rory.

"Gilmore house of wax"  
"Is Rory home"  
"Hi Lucas how are you"  
"Okay how about you Lorelia"  
"I'm fine hears Rory"  
"Hey Lucas"  
"Dan is going to be at the game Saturday"  
"I thought he moved away?" "He did but he likes to show up and miss with my life"  
"Sounds like my dad when things are going good with mom and I he shows up and misses it up"  
"Some fathers we have right"  
"Yep does Nathan know"  
"I'll tell him at school tomorrow." "Mom has the movie ready so I will talk to you later bye Lucas"  
"Bye Mary" Lucas was laying in his not sleeping just thinking about seeing Dan was like having a nightmare when you was a little kid. Lucas woke up around six and get ready for school after not having a couple hours asleep. Lucas walked into the school, went to his locker, and got the books he saw Nathan and Haley walking towards him he knew he had to tell Nathan about Dan.

"Nate guess who is coming to see our game Saturday"  
"The Pope"  
"He thinks he is," Nathan shocked his head no and Lucas shocked his head yes. "That right our loving and caring father is going to be in the stands routing us on"  
"Every time life is going well he shows up."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Rory comes to Tree Hill and so does Dan Scott with a surprise of his own.

The week went by fast, it was now Thursday, Lucas and Haley went to the airport to pick up Rory he was looking around, and then he saw her walking with her book bag on her back and a suitcase in her hand. She looked up and saw Lucas standing their smiling. He was walking over to her when he reached her he hugged her tightly not letting her go anytime in the near future. She pulled back and kissed him after the kiss he let her go and she hugged Haley who she became fast friends. Lucas picked her suitcase up, carried it to car, and put it in the trunk with her book bag. On the way to Haley's place they finally talked.

"How was your flight Mary?"  
"Good that you for the first class ticket Lucas."  
"Only the best for you." Lucas took her hand into his and kissed it. They reached the house, Haley and Rory went inside, and Lucas went to practice. Once inside Haley took Rory to the room she was staying in and Rory unpacked and sat on her bed to study. Around five Rory heard a knock on her door she looked up and saw Lucas leaning on the doorframe smiling at her. Lucas came over and laid down on the bed Rory put her books away and laid down beside him with her head on his shoulder.

"Tough practice?"  
"Whitey is trying to kill us. Do you want to do something tonight?"  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"Go to my mom's café with Nate and Hales."  
"Okay why not how about six tonight."  
"That's fine I'll go tell Hales be right back." Lucas kissed her forehead, left the room, and went to tell Haley the plain. He walked back in and Rory was talking to her mom on her phone he laid back down on the bed she hung the phone up and joined him.

"Your mom?"  
"Nope my other boyfriend."  
"Yea he's not as handsome as me though."  
"Or have that big of an ego ether."  
"What did she want?"  
"To make sure I got here okay and when I'm leaving tomorrow."  
"What time are you leaving in the morning?"  
"Around seven our meting is at one."  
"After you come back you and me my dare are going out on our first date."  
"Really where are we going?"  
"Not telling it's a surprise."  
"What do I wear?"  
"It's not going to be anything real fancy."  
"Okay well I'm going to get ready to go out so you have to leave mister."  
"Come one Mary it's not fun if I leave." She blushed and smack his arm he kissed her and left her room.

It was six when the four teenagers left for the café. When they got inside Jake and Peyton was sitting sat the table talking so the four sat down with them.

"Jake, Peyton this is Rory. Rory this is Jake, and his girlfriend Peyton." Lucas introduce them and they shocked hands. Karen walked over to the table and saw Rory.  
"Hey Rory how are you"  
"I'm fine Miss. Roe"  
"Call me Karen, what can I get you guys"  
"Four cheeseburgers and fries will be fine mom." Lucas answered her she walk off to start the food. Lucas walked behind the counter and got three root beers and one coffee and walked back over to the table and sat down. Karen brought out the food and the teenagers ate. Brooke was walking into the café and stop dead in her tracks when she saw Lucas holding someone's hand this must be Rory, she colleted her self and walked inside and pulled a chair and sat down and reached out her hand to Rory.

"Hi I'm Brooke you must be Rory." Rory shocked her hand and nodded.

"Who's up for some pie?" Lucas said standing up.

"Non for use we have to get going." Peyton said standing up grabbing Jake and Brooke's hands and leaving.

"Hell yea we want pie." Nathan said getting up and helping Lucas get the pie and coffee.

"We have two apple and two cherry who wants what?" Lucas said walking over to the table. "Apple and coffee please Lucas." Rory said giving Lucas the doggie eyes.

"You already had three cups of coffee." Lucas told her sitting a slice of apple pie in front of her and taking the other apple in front of Haley and taking one of the cherry from Nathan.

"Please Lucas I'll be your girlfriend." Rory pleaded and giving him a kiss.

"Damn you girl what are you doing to me?"

"The same thing your doing to me." She leans over and kisses him, they keep kissing until Karen walk over and cleared her throat, and the two pulled away.

The four went over to Haley's house to watch a movie none of them could tell you what the movie was about.

"It's getting late and we have to get up early tomorrow." Haley said while getting up and looking over at Lucas and Rory who were still going at it so Haley walked over and pulled Lucas's ear.

"Damn Hales what is your problem?"

"Rory and I need to get to bed so you boys need to leave."

"Why can't we join you guys?" Nathan said walking over and kissing her again until Lucas pulled Nathan's ear. "What the hell bro?"

"It happened to me so it happens to you too bro." They kissed there girlfriends goodnight and left. They walked into Lucas's house and when into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator Karen walked in.

"What's wrong mom?" Lucas said looking over at his mom who had been crying.  
"Keith asked me to marry him"  
"What did you say?" Nathan added getting some milk out of the fridge.  
"I said yes." Karen had a huge smile on her face and Lucas hugged her so did Nathan.  
"So that means we're going to finally be related." Nathan asked with a smile.  
"Hey Nate are you going to spend the night?"  
"If it's okay with you."  
"Of course just call your mom. Okay boys I'm going to bed see you in the morning." Karen kissed them both on the check and went to bed.

The boys woke up early and got dressed and walked over to Haley's house and went inside and went to there girlfriends rooms. Lucas walked in, took of his shoes, pulls the covers down, and slipped into Rory's bed. He pulled her into him making sure he did not wake here up. She snuggled into him he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. When Rory's alarm went off she felt something warm beside her before she opened up her eye's the alarm was off.

"To early need sleep." Rory's eyes open and saw Lucas was lying in her bed holding her and she was enjoying it.

"How did you get in here?"

"I have a key so does Nate and Hales have keys to our houses." He leaned over, kissed her the kiss got heated, and Lucas rolled on top of her. He brought his hands up under her tank top then a knock on the door and they stopped.

"Rory are you up?" Haley asked not opening the door.

"Yea I'm getting ready to take a shower. I need to shower Lucas."

"Okay let's go shower." Lucas got up, took his shirt off, and unbuckled his belt until Rory walked over and put her hands on his chest.

"I view showering as a solo activate Bible boy." She got her clothes, walked into the bathroom, and showered. She walked out and saw Lucas with two cups of coffee and Danish. "You're the best." Rory told him taking the coffee and Danish and kissing him.

"Finally you realize that." She slaps him on the arm and they walk down stairs where Haley and Nathan are eating and watching TV.

"Haley are you guys ready?" Haley's mom asked walking out of the kitchen. Haley and Rory walked over to there boyfriends and kissed them Rory hugged Nathan and Lucas kissed Haley's forehead and the girls was off.

After school and an easy practice Lucas, Nathan, Tim, and Skills drove down to the River court and played two on two but no body noticed the man watching them play. After the game was over Tim, Skills went home but Nathan, Lucas stayed, and shot around Lucas stopped all of a sudden Nathan was confused until he saw what Lucas saw the man that was there father.

"What the hell do you want know?" Lucas asked Dan who was walking towards them.  
"Can't a father watch his boys play basketball?"  
"I don't see Keith around here do you Lucas?"  
"No" Was Lucas only response not taking his eyes off Dan. They saw a women and a boy about there age walking over to Dan. When they got there, Dan put his arm around her and kissed the girl on the forehead. "Dan who are you talking to?"  
"Just taking to my brother's boys that's all."  
"Hi I'm your aunt Molly and this is our son Kevin. Do you boys play for Tree Hill? Our son plays for Cove City." She reached her hand. "Yea I'm Nathan Scott and this is my brother Lucas Scott." Nathan shock her hand but Lucas did not. Lucas was looking at Dan and he smirked.  
"I can't believe you asshole." Lucas said looking at Dan shacking his head not believing Dan. "You never told her did you, and now you have the balls to come back here and ruin our lives again. What you haven't done enough to use?"

Haley and Rory stopped when they heard Lucas scramming at Dan.  
"That's Dan over there talking to them."  
"Their dad, who is with him?"  
"I don't know who is with them, but we need to get over to them now." Lucas looked over at the kid.

"How old are you?"  
"Seventeen why does that matter?"  
"When is your birthday?"  
"July 5"  
"You're a real man Dan."  
"Shout your mouth kid." Dan said lifting his hand in front of Lucas's face.  
"What are you going to do hit me?" Lucas said not backing down to Dan.  
"You know what we are leaving see you boys tomorrow." Dan and his new family left Rory walked in front of Lucas and saw the hurt on his face. Lucas just took off running Rory tried to catch him but Nathan stopped her.

"Let him go he'll come to you when he is ready." Rory shocked her head yes and the three walked to Karen's. When they got there, Karen walked over to them.  
"Where is Lucas at?"  
"We was shooting around and then Dan came over with his new family." Nathan told Karen and her face went blank with worry.  
"Did Dan do anything to him?"  
"No the only thing he said was that Keith was our father." Everybody saw the hurt in Nathan's eyes the same that was in Lucas's earlier.  
"Do you know where he went to?"  
"No but you know him he will be fine." Haley said while holding Nathan's hand she looked over at Rory who was worried.

"He'll be fine Rory he always is." Every one went home when Rory walked into her room she saw Lucas sitting on her bed with his hands covering his face.

"Why did he stay with her and not my mom or Deb?" Lucas said not looking up at Rory who was walking over and sit down on the bed.  
"I asked that same question about my dad." She was rubbing his back he was crying a little bit.  
"What makes him better than me or Nate?"  
"He's not better then you two."  
"Dan thinks so."  
"Dan is an idiot Luke." Lucas lay down on the bed Rory moved to the other side of the bed and put her head on his shoulder he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. After a few minutes, Rory noticed his breathing was slower and Rory know he was sleeping.

Rory slowly moved out of the embrace Lucas had on her, went to Haley's room, and sat down beside her on her bed.  
"Is it always like that when Dan comes around?"  
"It use to be different he would never talk to him he would just walk away while Dan would say things to him."  
"What changed him to the why he's now?"  
"After Dan told him he shouldn't have ever been born."  
"I better get back in the room before he wakes up goodnight Haley."  
"Goodnight Rory."

Rory went back to the room and changed into the shirt that she took off Lucas the first night he retuned in her life, which was the happiest day so far in her life. She lay down and put her head on his shoulder again and went to sleep. Lucas woke up in the middle of the night not knowing were he was he looked over and saw Rory laying beside him he got up and took off his shoes and pants and shirt got under the covers and cuddled up to Rory he kissed her forehead told her he loved her and went back to sleep.

Rory woke up and felt Lucas was still holding her she turned around he was awake watching her sleep. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Good morning," Lucas kissed her and wrapped his arms back around her. "Thank you for last night."  
"Good morning and your welcome." Haley knocks on the door and came in covering her eyes.  
"Lucas here is your clothes I'm just going to leave them here for you." Haley put the clothes on the dresser.  
"Hales you can look we're under the covers." Haley uncovered her eyes and sat down at the bottom of the bed.

"Did you call my mom for me?"  
"Yea I told her you sleep on the couch if she asks."  
"Thanks Hales you're the best." Haley walked over and hugged Lucas and left.  
"You are in your boxers," Rory told him after seeing his clothes on the floor. "When did you change?"  
"About two this morning nice shirt you have on there very sexy." He ran his hand up and down her leg she closed her eyes. Lucas turned her over and was now on top of her he leaned down and kissed her he started to take her shirt of when a knock on the door stopped him.  
"Hey bro you know it's bad on the legs." Nathan laughed and walked to Haley's room. "I need coffee and food Lucas." Rory told him as he kissed her neck.  
"I need you Mary." He lifted her shirt up over her head and kissed her collarbone and her neck again.  
"Lucas we needed to go get some food it's already noon Whitey wants us in the locker room by five." Nathan knocked on the door again. Lucas put his forehead on Rory's head.  
"I need a shower a very cold shower." Lucas whispered in her ear and she blushed. Lucas got off, went down to Haley's room, and used her shower and Rory use the shower in her room.

Rory walked out the same time as Rory and hugged her. "You're freezing." Rory told him after hugging him.  
"I told you a very cold shower Mary." He kissed her and walked down the stairs. The four went to the café and as when Lucas saw his mom he went and hugged her.  
"Are you okay Luke"  
"I'm better now mom." Lucas kissed her on the check, went, sat down beside Rory, and took her hand. They ate and the girls went to study and the boys went to the gym.

"Rory since you have a boyfriend on the team you get on of these." Haley hold up a sweatshirt with Ravens on the front and Scott on the back with the number three.  
"Thank you Haley now I don't have to worry about what I'm going to wear." Rory's phone rang and she ran to get it.

"Hello."  
"How are you my daughter?"  
"I'm fine mom just getting ready for the game tonight."  
"How was your trip to Duke?"  
"Duke was wonderful good classes and teachers."  
"So have you made a choice?"  
"I thank I'm going to go here."  
"As long as your happy honey I'm happy for you."  
"I am very happy mom."  
"Why didn't you call me last night?"  
"Lucas's dad came here and he was upset I'm sorry I forgot to call."  
"Is he okay now?"  
"Yes mom he's better now."  
"Luke is waiting so I'll see you tomorrow love yea.  
"Love you too bye." Rory finished getting ready and went to meet Karen, Keith, and Deb to go to the game.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Lucas and Nathan were talking to Jake and Tim when Whitey walked out of his office. "Lucas and Nathan Scott I need to see you in my office right now." The two boys walked into the coach's office and sat down across from him. "You both know that Dan has a boy on the team right," The two looked down and nodded. "Well it seems that the coach had a family emergency so being the good dad he is he stepped up and is now coaching them. I just wanted you two to know that no matter what he does you two are the best I've ever coached." Whitey stood up, hugged them, and walked out to the locker room to talk to the team.

"Cove City is one of the best teams that we will play this season and not matter what I'm very proud of you boys. I am change up the starters for tonight they are Smith, Scott, Jagielski, Scott and Gutierrez. Know go out and bet them." The boys ran into the gym and the fans cheered Lucas and Nathan look up and saw Rory and Haley they smiled at them and finish warming up. The horn sounded and the teams huddled around Whitey. "Let's get off to a fast start boys and remember no regrets." Whitey put his hand in and the boys done the same.

"On three One, Two, Three Raves." The team shouted and walked out on the court.

"Welcome to tonight's game featuring your Tree Hill Ravens and the Cove City Hawks. Jumping center for the Hawks is all state Kevin Scott and jumping center for your Ravens is all state Nathan Scott."

The ref throws the ball up and the Ravens got the ball. Tim brought it up and passed to Lucas who shot the ball right in front of Dan and made a three he looked over at him and smiled. At half time Hawks was up by two, 62-60 Lucas had 22 and Nathan had 20.

"Lucas and Nathan Scott both have a shot at Dan Scott's point mark of 42 against Cove City seventeen years ago. Nathan Scott is only 20 points from Dan's all time mark of points scored in Tree Hill history." Mouth said while commentating for By the end of the fourth quarter, the score was 105-100 Hawks with one-minute left.

"Tim Smith has the ball passes to Nathan for three and makes it gives him forty-three for the game and a new all time mark he at Tree Hill breaking Dan Scott's all time mark his teammates congratulates him. Hawks have the ball a long pass to Kevin who has a break away goes for the lay-up no Nathan out of nowhere with the great block a long pass to Lucas with three seconds puts up the three and it's…. In Tree Hill wins 106-105 Lucas Scott finishes with forty-three as does his brother with this win Tree Hill clinches a playoff spot."

Lucas just stood there looking at Dan smiling as his teammates run over and jump on him in celebration. Dan was in shock his two sons who he never wanted just beat him in a game not only beating his team but his scoring records. The teams lined up and shock hands when Kevin came up Lucas and Nathan shock their brother's hand. Lucas was the first to come up to were Dan was at the end of the line Dan reached his hand out Lucas shock his head and walked away. No member of the Ravens shock Dan's hand then Whitey came up and stood in front of Dan.

"Need to teach your kids some respect Whitey."

"You're not the one who should talk about respect Danny." Whitey walked away heading for his locker room. Whitey walked in and the boys took a knee around Whitey. "One hell of a game guys you all done good. We need to work on defense I don't like to see triple points on the scoreboard. The players of the game are the Scott brother's congratulations on the new records enjoy the weekend see you in practice on Monday."

The boys showered, changed, walked out, and walked out on the court. Lucas walked over and hugged his mom, Keith, Deb, Haley, and finally Rory who had lost her voice cheering for him. Nathan did the same as Lucas stopping at Haley.

"Nate I have an idea." Lucas was looking up at Dan's jersey number with his points total on it.

"I'll get the ladder you get the spray paint." After a few minutes the two boys came back, Nathan had the ladder and Lucas had the paint. Nathan walked up the ladder while Lucas was holding it, painted over the jersey number thirty-three to twenty-three, and added on point to the score at the bottom. Dan was walking by when he saw his son's literally painting over his numbers. The boys put the ladder; paint away, walked back to their girlfriends, and hugged them.

"Now Mary are you ready for that date?" She smiled and hugged him and they walked out of the gym hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked Lucas barley above a whisper because she lost her voice screaming during the game.

"Can you speak up Rory?" He said laughing, she smacked his arm and he put his arm around her. They arrived at the café and he unlocked the door and took her up on the roof. A blanket was right in the middle with a picnic basket and candles. Lucas light the candles as Rory sat down and than Lucas sat down beside her. He poured them some coffee, opened the basket, and pulled out two cheeseburgers and fries and they ate. After eating Rory was sitting in between Lucas's legs as they just talked.

"I know where I'm going to go to school." Rory said looking up at him.

"Really what did you base your decision on?"

"The school that has the hottest guys of course." Lucas looked at her and smiled.

"So Harvard right?" She laughed and he kissed her. "So why Duke?"

"Nathan I'm waiting for Haley to dump him so I can have him." Lucas started to tickle her and ended on top of her and stopped looking down on her he reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her. Lucas ran his hand up her shirt and she stopped him. "Not here." Lucas kissed her one more time, stood up, helped her up, and packed the basket up.

"Do you want to go to my place and watch a movie?"

"Okay but I pick the movie out." Lucas smiled and they went to rent a movie.

"Sixteen candles are you serious?" She smiled and took his hand and they started to walk Lucas stopped at once.

"What is wrong Lucas?" She followed she eyes and saw Dan walking towards them.

"Good game son."

"I'm your son now I that I was your nephew?"

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Hell no now get the hell out of our why Dan." Lucas pushed passed Dan and him and Rory went to his house to watch the movies they pick out.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy I mean he pisses me off every time I'm around him." Lucas was pacing around the living room Rory stood up, walked over to him, and hugged him.

"Let's sit down and watch the movies okay." Lucas walked into the kitchen and get the junk food that Rory said they needed to watch the movies. After watching Rory's movie the phone rang and Lucas went answered it.

"Who was it?"

"My mom is staying at Keith's place tonight so I have the place all to my self." Lucas walked over to her and kissed her it gets very heated and Lucas took her to his room, shouts the door, and locks the door.

Lucas carried her to his bed, laid her down, sat up on his knees, pulled his shirt off, and went back to kissing her. Lucas sat Rory up, took off her shirt, and throw it on the floor with his own he look down at her to seek permission and she shock her head yes and he continued. He took of her pants and kissed her stomach and back up to her lips. Her unlatched her bra, throws it on the floor, and sat up to look at her. Rory saw Lucas staring at her a brought her arms up to hide her self Lucas grabbed her arms to stop her. "You're beautiful Rory." He whispered in her ear in a very husky voice.

Rory woke up the next morning and felt Lucas pressed up against her she remembered last night events and smiled. Lucas was still asleep and she watched him taceing his features from his jaw to his lips and down his chest reaching the scare from the car crash which almost took his life. Rory leaned up and kissed him he opened up his eyes and smiled and wraped his arms around her.

"Good morning" Lucas told her kissing her.  
"Good morning a girl can get use to this." Rory said while kissing him.  
"What time is it?" Rory looked over at the clock.  
"Seven"  
"Go back to sleep Mary." Lucas said while pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead.  
"I have to go to Haley's and pack Bible Boy"  
"Do you have to leave today?" Lucas nozzeled into her hair.  
"I'm afared so Lucas I've got school tomorrow." Lucas sat up and found his boxers and pulled them on Rory blushed seeing him like that.  
"It not like you haven't seen me and my entire God like feauters." Rory stood up and wraped the sheet around her and picking up her clothes and going into the bathroom. There was a knock on the door Lucas when and unlocked it Brooke was standing there looking at him.

"This is a realy good morning for me you in your boxers." Lucas rooled his eyes and walked over to his closet and put a pair of blue jeans on.  
"What do you want Brooke?" Lucas pulled his Keith Scott hoodie on, and a Duke hat that was turn backwards.  
"Besides you nothing much"  
"I don't want you Brooke I'm with Rory." Rory was listing on the other side of the door and smiling and walked out the bathroom and wraped her arms around Lucas waist.  
"Are you ready to go Lucas"  
"Yep Brooke was just leaving right Brooke?" She just stormed out the door mad. Rory and Lucas decided to walk to Haley's. Lucas tried the door it was locked so he used his key to enter the house, went to her room, and sat down on the bed.  
"What are you doing today?" Lucas asked her while she packed up her belongings.  
"Hang with Hales going to a thrift store and record shop." She about ready to cry and Lucas wraped his arms around her.  
"What's wrong Mary? Please don't cry"  
"I can't help it I'm going to miss you"  
"You'll be back down her in April Rory and we will talk all the time," Lucas was stroking her head and kissed the top of her head. Lucas left to go to Keith's and Rory finshed packing.

Lucas reached Keith's and stopped when he saw Dan and his family talking to Keith. Dan looked over and smirked at Lucas.

"I heard you and Nathan got into Duke congadulations Lucas."  
"I like you ever cared about me or Nathan."  
"I've always cared about the Scott name."  
"You never cared about your family before we got into Duke." Dan's wife was mad at the why Lucas treated her husband.  
"Listen here young man you don't talk to Dan about not caring for his family he loves his family." Molly yelled at Lucas who was now smirking at Dan.  
"You still haven't told her you son of a bitch I think it's time she knows the truth."  
"You better not you little bastered." Dan warrened him Keith started to say some thing but was cut off by Lucas putting his hand up.  
"I got this Keith. What will you do disown me wait you already have so what are you going to do to me. After all the years missed birthdays, holadays, school plays how are you going to hurt me know?"  
"Who says I'll go after you how about your girlfriend or Nathan's girlfriend." Lucas punshed Dan right in the mouth Dan went back some and went after Lucas until Keith grabbed him and pushed him back.  
"Don't do it Dan." Keith wornned him pushing him again.  
"Are you going to let your son do that to your brother?" Molly said walking over to Dan.  
"How stupped are you I'm not Keith's son neither is Nathan, but we wish he was our father. Dan is the moist worthless excuse for a father I have. I hope to never see you again dad. "

Lucas said walking away from the other people he stopped and turned around and looked at Kevin reaching out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you brother," Kevin didn't shake his hand and turned around and walked away. "Some brotherly advice from big brother to little brother get away from him as fast as you can."

Molly was in shock about what Lucas just said, but Dan said something to her and then she kissed him and walked away with him. Keith walked over and put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.  
"You did good Luke I'm proud of you finally stood up to him." Lucas nodded and went to work on the car in front of him. It was about ten when Keith walked in and saw Lucas finishing up. "Done with that car Luke?" He nodded and uncovered it. "Go spend some time with your girlfriend before she leaves if I need you I'll call you."

Lucas smiled and walked out of the garage and went to find Haley and Rory. He found them at the recorded store with some person talking to her it looked like he was flirting. Rory felt someone hugging her from behind she jumped then looked up and saw it Lucas and relaxed.

"Who's your friend Mary"  
"Don't you remember Brad from Chilton"  
"No why should I"  
"He was your under study for the play Tristan." Lucas looked down at her when she called him Tristan.  
"The one who throws up in front of large crowds." Lucas laughed Haley walked over to them and Lucas wrapped his arm around her. "Now ladies we need to get to the store for the whipped cream and chocolate sauce for our little party tonight." Both girls were blushing, they started to walk out the store, and Lucas smacked them both on the ass he looked over at Brad was staring at them with his mouth open.  
"What the hell was that Lucas?" Haley said smacking in the arm.  
"Brad is going back to Chilton right"  
"He said he's coming back why?" Rory answered Lucas stopping to look at him.  
"When he goes back he will tell the people what the former King of Chilton is doing with two beautiful women on his arms." Rory and Haley looked at each other and started to hit Lucas he ran away from them as they chased him. Lucas ran into the café and got behind the counter as Rory and Haley ran in. Lucas kept dodging the women who were trying to hit him. Karen was watching the teenagers playing around she smiled she missed seeing Lucas this happy. Nathan was walking by the café when he saw Haley and Rory attacking Lucas so he went inside and grabbed Haley from behind see squalid and Nathan throw her over his shoulder and on the couch by the window pinning her down as Lucas done the same thing to Rory. Brooke and Peyton were walking when they saw the two couples playing around in the café. Peyton looked over at Brooke who was about to cry and put her arm around her and thetwo walked away.

"Why her and not me what does she have that I don't?" Brooke said sitting down on the benches at the River court.  
"She has his heart she always has." Peyton answered her holding her hand.  
"He never said he loved me and I thought it was because of you but it was her"  
"See you were mad at me for nothing." Peyton said laughing which caused Brooke to laugh.

Lucas, Nathan, and Haley were taking Rory to the airport so see could go home. Rory was trying not to cry which was not working Lucas hugged her and rubbed her back. When they got inside the four was sitting around.  
"You look nice today." Lucas told her while sitting down.  
"Since I missed Friday's dinner with my grandparents mom and I have to go tonight." Rory told him while playing with his hand. The flight was announced the four stood up Rory first hugged Nathan and then Haley. Nathan and Haley went to the car to wait for Lucas to say goodbye. Rory hugged him and started to cry Lucas closed his eyes and just held her.  
"I don't want this to be goodbye Lucas." Rory mumbled into his shirt he tighten his grip on her.  
"I know I don't wait to say goodbye ether Mary." Lucas brought his hands, cupped her face, and kissed her.  
"Why don't you come with me Luke?" Lucas looked into her eyes and closed his.  
"I can't leave my mom or Nate or Hales I'm so sorry." Lucas was looking at the ground Rory out her hand under his chin and left it up so he was looking at her in the eye.  
"I know it was just a thought I would never ask you to do that." Lucas nodded and kissed her flight was announced for last call.  
"You still have the ticket I gave you right?" She nodded and he smiled. "Just call me and tell me where to pick you up and I'll be there waiting for you." She smiled and he kissed her again and then she was off she started walking Lucas grabbed her arm she turned around her kissed her again and took of his Duke hat and put it on her.

Rory's plane ride was nice she studied for school tomorrow and couldn't what to see her mom and Lane. The plane landed and Rory get her bag's and started walking she saw her mom standing there waiting for her she ran and hugged her. They pulled away and headed for the Jeep and go to her grandparents.

"What did you bring me?"  
"Why do you think I brought you anything?"  
"Because it a Gilmore girl rule if one goes someplace without the other you have to bring a gift."  
"Did you just make that up mom?"  
"Maybe but you still better have a gift for me."  
"I do it's in my suitcase."  
"How was the coffee in that town?"  
"The coffee at Karen's is about as good as Luke's."  
"Nobody's coffee is as good as Luke's." Rory was laughing at her mom.  
"You'll see when we go do for spring break." Lorelia looked over at her daughter and smiled seeing how happy she was. They pulled up to Gilmore mansion, got out, and walked to the door and rung the bell Emily answered the door.

"Rory why are you wearing that hat for?" Rory smiled she had forget that Lucas put the Duke hat on her she quickly took it off and handed it to the maid who also took the coats. "Richard the girls are here." They walked into the living room and sat down Richard walked in and hugged Lorelia and Rory.

"How was your trip Rory?" Richard asked as Emily got something to drink.  
"It was great grandpa I had a lot of fun."  
"How was the visit to Duke?"  
"I had a great time at Duke."

"So have you made up your mind about college yet?"  
"As a matter of fact yes I have I'm going to go to." The maid walked in and said dinner is ready the four of them went into the dinning room and ate.  
"Rory you never did tell use were you going to college at?" Richard said as desert was served.  
"I'm going to go to Duke University." Rory said smiling thanking about here trip to Tree Hill.  
"Why are you going there for?" Emily questions her granddaughter.

"I have some friends going to Duke so I won't be lonely."  
"What that boy you went to see." Richard said a little angry.  
"Yes he is going their so is his brother and his girlfriend." Rory answered looking at her desert.  
"Is this the boy you're going out with? You mean you made a huge choice based on a high school crush?" Lorelia saw the hurt in Rory's face.  
"You like that boy when you thought he was a DuGrey grandpa." Rory yelled at him while getting up and leaving. "We're leaving mom let's go." Rory yelled at her mother while getting her coat and the hat Lucas gave her. They heard the door slam Lorelia got and was about to leave.  
"You can't be happy with her choice of school Lorelia"  
"Not relay mom but it is her choice to make even if it the wrong on." Lorelia turned around and saw Rory standing right behind her tears running down her face. Rory turned around and walked out the door. Lorelia walked out and saw Rory in the Jeep looking out the window. Lorelia drove home in silence the only thing that was heard was Rory still crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same don't ask.

(A/N The story is moving back to Stars Hollow.)

Lorelia pulled into the crap shack Rory got out, grabbed her suitcase and book bag, and walked into her room. Rory lay down on her bed a mix of anger and sadness her mom had lied to her. Lorelia was mad at her mom and her self she walked to Rory's room and knocked on the door. "Go away I don't want to talk to you!" Lorelia was about to cry she went to Luke's and sat down.

"How was Rory's trip?" Luke saw after his mention the trip Lorelia was upset he walked over and hugged her. "What is wrong Lorelia?"  
"She hates me Luke."  
"She doesn't hate you Lorelia."  
"She won't talk to me she is so angry."  
"What happen did he do something to her I'm going to go and kill him." Lorelia heard the anger in his voice.  
"Lucas didn't do anything to her me and my mom did."  
"What did you do?"  
"She is going to go to Duke and we said she shouldn't pick a college based on her boyfriend."  
"That doesn't seem so bad you're being a good parent."  
"But I told her as long as she is happy it doesn't matter to me."  
"Why don't you go and talk to her." Lorelia shocked her head and kissed Luke and left to go talk to Rory. Lorelia stopped and looked in Rory's window she saw Rory packing her clothes. Lorelia ran into Rory's room and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Packing my things."  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
"Tree Hill"  
"You're not running away."  
"You did and look how you turned out mother."  
"That was different I just had you and my mother was suffocating me."  
"The only different is that I don't have a baby." Lorelia know she was right. "You said you were fine with my decision you lied to me mom."  
"Would you have even thought about Duke if it wasn't for him?"

"His name is Lucas."  
"Relay I thought is was Tristan."  
"I told you his story and why he done what he thought was right. To answer your question probably not I would be going to Yale or Harvard."  
"Then why give up your dream for him?"  
"Because I love him mom. I lost him a few years ago and I'm not letting that happen again."  
"You're in high school Rory you don't relay now what love is." Lorelia saw the hurt in Rory's eyes. Rory went back to packing her clothes. "You are not going to leave young lady if you do how are you getting their?" Rory reached into her nightstand a pulled the open ticket that Lucas gave her a showed it to her mom. "He gave you an open ticket?"  
"He gave it to me on new years because of all the fights we were having."  
"We wouldn't be fighting if it wasn't for him."  
"He didn't do anything mom."  
"He is the reason you broke up with Dean, the reason you're fighting with your grandparents, and the reason you're moving away"  
"Mom I made all the choices not him, Lucas didn't have anything to do with the decisions I made."  
"What about school?"  
"I'll go and take an exam to graduate early."  
"You need parental permission."  
"You're not my only parent."  
"Chris would never do that."  
"Call dad and ask him if he would."  
"You called asked him didn't you?"  
"He apologized for his last visit and asked how he could make it up to me. He is meeting me at nine tomorrow to talk to Headmaster Charleston. I told him if you changed his mind I would never talk to him again." Rory smirked at her.  
"How can I make this up to you?"  
"Come with me and dad tomorrow we can talk to the Headmaster and see my options."  
"Will you stay if I do?"  
"We'll see I don't relay know what I'm going to do yet."  
"Okay Rory goodnight."  
"Goodnight mom." Rory hugged her mom, Lorelia left, and Rory went and pick up the phone.

"Hey Mary," Lucas could hear Rory sobbing he know Lorelia had something to do with it. "What happen this time Rory?"  
"Another fight about my choice of schools."  
"I thought she was cool with you going to Duke."  
"So did I but after having a lovely dinner with my grandparents she changed her mind"  
"What happens now with school?" Rory could here the worry in his voice.  
"I'm still going to Duke no matter what my family wants."  
"Glad to hear it Mary. I found out some good news what to here it?"  
"Of course I'm always up for some good news."  
"I'll be in Hartford this weekend." Rory was smiling about the news.  
"Why is that?"  
"My aunt and uncle want to throw me a birthday party."  
"Your birthday isn't for a few more weeks."  
"They are going to be in Europe until the end of February then so I don't have basketball this weekend so I have a birthday party."  
"Are you going toinvite me?"  
"I'll have to run it by my other girlfriends but I see why not." Both Rory and Lucas laughed.  
"Thank you what time is it?"  
"Six I'll pick you up at five on Friday."  
"Okay I'll see you then love you."  
"Love you too Mary."

Rory woke up the next morning dreading going to school, today the rumors will be out in full force today about her and Lucas. She walked of her room and saw Lorelia waiting to go to Luke's she grabbed her book bag and left.

"Luke coffee and food now." Lorelia yelled walking into the diner.  
"What your turn Lorelia I'm busy." Luke told her not leaving the kitchen. Lorelia walked behind the counter, got her and Rory some coffee, and brought it over to the table. Luke came over with the order pad and looked at Lorelia. "Were in the hell did you get coffee from?"  
"The little green coffee fairy." Lorelia looked up at him with puppy dog eyes he shocked his head and she laughed. "French toast and bacon extra crispy."  
"Chocolate chip pancakes please." Rory asked and Luke walked off to the kitchen.  
"Why are you in a good mood for this morning?"  
"Lucas is coming up for the weekend." Lorelia who was smiling until she heard his name. "I saw that you said you were going to give him a chance mom."  
"I know why is he coming up this weekend for?"  
"His aunt and uncle are throwing him a birthday party."  
"I thought you said his birthday wasn't until the end of the month?"  
"They are leaving for Europe and won't be back until the end of February."  
"What time is it?"  
"Lucas is picking me up at five on Friday."

"How about dinner on Friday?"  
"They will get over one dinner they owe me one from Sunday." Luke brought the food out and they ate and went to Chilton.

When they arrived, Lorelia and Rory walked into the Headmasters office where Chris was already waiting for them. Rory hugged her father and Lorelia hugged him too.

"The Headmaster will see you know." The three stood up and walked in the office.  
"Miss. Gilmore Mr. Hayden it's nice to see you again Rory you too. What is this I hear you want to take the early exit exam is that right?"  
"Yes sir that is right."  
"Why do you want to take the test for?"  
"If I decide to take the test it's so I can get early entry into Duke University sir."  
"So Miss. Gilmore you're going to Duke?"  
"Yes sir I took a tour this weekend and loved it."  
"Duke isn't relay where Chilton people go to college."  
"What do you mean sir?"  
"While Duke is a fine school but it's not an Ivy League school."  
"Not all Chilton students want to go Ivy League schools."  
"Didn't you want to go to Harvard?"  
"I changed my mind sir. What does this have to do with me taking the exit exam?"  
"Nothing Miss. Gilmore I just wanted to know what one of most brightness students future plans are."  
"So can I take the test if I wanted to?"  
"After reviewing your grades and talking to your teachers you my take the exit test."  
"When are they offered?"  
"The end of the month you have to notify the office by the twentieth. My I speak to your parents Rory?" Rory go up and went to her class. "Why did Rory changed her mind about Harvard?"  
"Her boyfriend is on a scholarship to Duke."  
"Who is her boyfriend if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Lucas Scott or as you know him as Tristan DuGrey." He nodded and reached into his draw and pulled out some papers and handed them to Lorelia.  
"Just full the forms out and have them retuned before the twentieth if she wants to take the test." Lorelia and Chris left the room and Chris singed the papers and hugged them both andleft.

Rory sat in lunch reading when Paris, Madeline, and Louise came over to her, sat down, and was staring at her. Rory felt someone was watching her and looked up at them with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why are you guys staring at me?"  
"Where were you this weekend?" Paris asked Rory looking mad.  
"I went to North Carolina why?"  
"What did you do while you were there?"

"I visit Duke University with a friend of mine from Tree Hill"  
"Would that friend be the former King of Chilton Tristan DuGrey?" Louise asked her with a smile thanking about Tristan.  
"No her name is Haley James."  
"She must have been the third member in the three way." Madeline whispered in Louise ear she shocked her head and smiled.  
"So you didn't see Tristan?" Paris asked trying to keep the interrogation going.  
"No I didn't why would you thank I did?"  
"Brad told some of his friends and the word spread like wildfire about you Tristan and an another girl with chocolate sauce and whipped cream." Louise said her smile was now huge on here face.

"Louise if the smile on you face gets any bigger your face will stick like that." Louise brought her hand up to here face and touched it Rory laughed at her.  
"So Brad is lying to everyone I'm going to kill him." Paris stood up and was looking for Brad.  
"I did see Brad at Tree Hill I was with Lucas and Haley." Paris sat down and looked at Rory.  
"I thought you were with Dean?"  
"No I broke up with Dean I'm dating Lucas Scott." Paris figured it out and laughed.  
"Your grandparents Christmas party truth or dare you almost had me Gilmore. It's about time you two get together," Paris noticed the look in Rory's eyes and got mad again. "You slept with him didn't you. You slept with Tristan I mean Lucas didn't you?"  
"Why would you say that for Paris?"  
"It's true isn't?" Paris saw the smirk on Rory's face. "Our Mary not a Mary anymore."  
Paris, Madeline, and Louise left and Rory keep reading until lunch was over.

It wasFriday and Rory and Lorelia was eating at Luke's when Dean walked in and Lorelia motion for him to set with them Rory was not happy.

"Hey Dean how have you been? I haven't seen you much." Lorelia was talking to him Rory was looking into he coffee cup.  
"I've been doing okay thanks for asking Lorelia." Dean was looking at Rory the whole time.  
"I'm going to go home and wait for Lucas." Rory got up and left leaving Lorelia and Dean talking.

Rory went home and done her homework it was about five so Rory decided to get ready for the party. She went, showered, put on a purple knee length dress, curled her hair, and put on some makeup. She looked at her watch and still had about ten minutes until Lucas showed up she walked over and pick up the gift she got him and put it in her purse. The doorbell rang and Rory went and answered it thinking it was Lucas she opened it and it was Dean.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you I miss you Rory."  
"I don't want you back I love Lucas now not you. Well Lucas is going to be here any minute so you better leave." Dean grabbed her and kissed her she didn't kiss him back. Rory tried to get away from him and then she heard a car pull up when she finally got away from Dean she saw it was Lucas. Rory saw the look on his face and it broke her heart she saw Lucas walking up, punched Dean right in the jaw, turned around, and walked away.

"Lucas stop please." Rory caught him before he got to his car and grabbed his arm. "He kissed me I didn't kiss him back please listen to me." Rory had tears running down her face Lucas closed his eyes before he jerked his arm out and got into his car and left. Lorelia saw the whole incident happen from Dean kissing Rory to Lucas leaving she was rather happy until she saw Rory's face and how sad she was that broke her heart what happened next surprised her. Rory walk up to Dean and smacked him as hard as she could and went inside Dean walked away knowing it was over for him. Lorelia walked into the house and didn't see Rory anywhere. Lorelia walked into Rory's room and saw her crying and putting the phone down beside her.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. This is the half way point of the story. I don't now how the early exit exam works that was just a guess so if it's wrong I'm sorry. To answer some questions people might have yes Luke and Lorelia are dating. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dislaimer: You should know by now.

"I tried to call him he won't answer the phone he hates me now. I missed up his whole birthday party." Rory cried even harder and Lorelia hugged her.  
"Go and make him listen to you Rory tell him your side of the story tell him what relay happen outside."  
"He doesn't want to see me mom ever again." Lorelia walked out, grabbed her coat and purse, and walked back into the bedroom. She grabbed Rory's hand, pulled her up off the bed and grabbed Rory's coat and purse, and went to the Jeep. "Where are we going mom?"  
"Going to get your boyfriend back,"  
"You don't even like Lucas,"  
"I don't like seeing you hurt ether I like you better when you're happy and he makes you happy." Lorelia drove to the DuGrey mansion and went inside with Rory. Rory went inside and saw Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and Skills were there talking. Rory walked up to Haley to talk to her as Lorelia went and talked to Karen.

"What happen today Rory between you and Lucas?"  
"My ex-boyfriend showed up and kissed me but I didn't kiss him back and Lucas saw it and left." Haley hugged Rory when she started to cry. "Where is he Hales?"  
"With Nathan in his room the fourth door on the right."

When Rory reached the door, she knocked and Nathan answered the door. Nathan turned around and looked at Lucas who nodded and Nathan let her in and left.

"What do you want Rory?" Lucas never turned around to look at her she heard the hurt in his voice.  
"I want to explain what happened earlier." Lucas sat down on the bed and Rory followed him and sat down.  
"Start talking."  
"Dean means nothing to me Lucas I love you." She was crying again it felt like the thousandth time to her. "He came over and wanted me back and I told him I love you and not him." Lucas looked over at her head was down in shame Lucas knows she was saying the truth. Lucas lifted her chin up and used his thumb to wipe away the tears.  
"I believe you Rory it just hurts so much when I see him kissing you all the bad memories. I just hate going back and think how you hated me if not just for a brief second." Rory looked over at him and hugged him, "I love you Mary." Rory smiled because he called her Mary she knew it was going to be ok.

"I love you too Bible Boy." Lucas looked at her and kissed her trying to make her forget all about Dean he would handle him later. They ended up lying down with Lucas on top of her he ran his hand up her arm, pushed on of the straps down, and kissed her down her neck and collarbone. She ran her hands in his hair, loosen his tie, and unbutton his shirt needing to fell his skin with her hands. Lucas pushed the other strap down and then the knock on the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" They heard Nathan say though the door.  
"Tell Hales everything is fine Nate." Lucas kissed Rory again before getting up and butting his shirt back up Rory walked over, fix his tie, and kissed him again.  
"If it makes you fell better I smack the hell out of Dean after you left.  
"Much better thanks. Why don't you go find Haley and would you tell Nathan I need to talk to him." She kissed him and left and Nathan walked in.  
"What's up bro?"  
"Are you up for a little trip to Stars Hollow tomorrow?" Nathan smiled and shock Lucas's hand and they left. Lucas walked down the stairs, went behind Rory, hugged her waist, and kissed her neck. The party was winding down and after the gifts was a lot of Duke stuff and envelops of money the team got him an autographed basketball of they Charlotte Bobcats. Rory gift was a necklace with LS 3 on it she help Lucas put it on.

"Mom can I stay here tonight please." Rory asked Lorelia and gave her the puppy dog eyes.  
"Yes but please be careful Rory. I'll see you in the morning at Luke's and bring your boyfriend." Lorelia kissed Rory and left. After everyone left the party.

Rory woke up the next morning with Lucas still had his arms around her she looked around at the cloths all over the floor and smiled. Lucas could tell she was awake when he kissed her back she rolled over and kissed him.

"Good morning Mary."  
"Good morning Bible Boy." Rory kissed him again, taking the sheet, and gathering up her clothes.  
"If you don't want to wear your dress Haley probably has something you can wear." Lucas got up, put his boxers on, walks over to Rory, grabbed the sheet, and drew her closer to him. "I'm sorry about last night with Dean and not believing you."  
"I'm sorry about everything that Dean done. " Rory walked into the bathroom, put her dress on, and walked out. "Are you going to take a shower?"  
"Why you want to join me?"  
"Down boy no I'm going to call my mom and tell her we'll meet her at Luke's about eleven." Rory went and sat down on his bed and called her mom and told her about Luke's. Lucas walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist he dropped it and pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans turned around and saw Rory's face red.  
"What the matter Mary all hot and bothered?" Rory stood up, kissed him hard, and fell on the bed with her on top. Rory ran her hands throw the still damp hair.  
"As much I would like to keep going we have to meet your mom." Lucas stood her up and kissed her again, he went over to his clothes and pulled a wife better, his Keith Scott auto shop hoodie on, and they left. Lucas, Rory, Brooke, and Peyton pulled into Rory's driveway and Rory got out of the car.  
"Hey Rory I'm going to show Peyt and Cherry around town we'll meet you at Luke's okay." Rory kissed him and went inside. The three walked and Lucas saw Dean going to work. He grabbed Brookes arm she looked up he was smiling. "Hey Cherry do me a favor see that guy who just walked in the store," Brooke nodded "Go tell him you want to see him tonight at midnight by Miss Patty's dance studio."  
"What do you have planed Lucas Scott?"  
"Revenge."  
"I like it come on P. Sawyer." Brooke raised her boobs so more cleavage was showing and grabbed Peyton's hand and walked into the store.

"High there what is your name?"  
"I'm Dean who are you?" Dean was staring at Brooke's boobs.  
"I'm Hilarie and this is my best girlfriend Sophia. You are so cute." Brooke ran her hand up Dean's arm. "What are you doing tonight?"  
"Nothing I can't cancel why?"  
"We would like to see you tonight?"  
"Where and when."  
"Midnight at Miss. Patty's studio don't be late."  
"I'll be there." Brooke kissed his check, the two went over to Luke's, and sat down next to Rory they gave the thumbs up to Lucas. Lucas spent the whole day with Rory and Lorelia who had to adamant she liked Lucas after spending the day with him. Lucas kissed Rory goodbye and went home.

Around eleven the gang went to put there plan into action Haley was on phone duty. Lucas dropped off Peyton and Brooke near Miss Patty's studio and waited in the shadows for Dean. It was midnight and Dean showed up acting very cocky when he got near them a van pulled up and someone grabbed him and put a hood on him and bound his hands. When the van stopped, Dean was thrown out, the hood was taken off, and he saw Lucas standing on the bridge.

"I was being the bigger man Dean not messing with you and you had to fuck it up didn't you."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I was never going to bother you again I had no reason then you had to kiss Rory. I was pissed off she explained and wemakeup sex andeverything is fine now but not for you.."

Dean started to run to the other side until Nathan and Skills block his way. "You're not getting away from me tonight bagboy. Now what are we going to do to you? Well if Tim was here he would want to take your clothes and throw you in the water naked." Lucas shocked his head thanking about how Tim always wanted to do that.

"This is your first and last warring never bother Rory again or you will regret it I promise you this you say one word to Rory we'll do worse then tonight to you." Lucas punched him in the face and stomach and pushed him into the water. Once Dean was standing, everyone got back into the van and left. Dean got his hands untied and walked out of the water and went to the Gilmore's place and knock on the door. Lorelia answered and saw Dean soaking wet and his lip bleeding.

"What happen to you Dean?" Rory walked out of her room when she heard Deans name.  
"What are you doing here get out." Rory yelled at him

"I just wanted to show you what your boyfriend and his friends done to me." Dean left and Rory was stunned Lucas would never do that would he? Rory called Lucas place and Haley answered.

"Hello."  
"Haley is Lucas there?"  
"He's in his room once second please Lucas phone." Haley patched the call into Lucas cell phone as he showed her earlier. Lucas's phone rang and he pulled over, turned off the van, and turned the music on.  
"What's up Mary?"  
"Where are you right now?" "In my room playing PlayStation with the guys why."  
"Dean said you attacked him tonight did you?"  
"No Mary I never want to see him again so why would I look for him."  
"I knew you wouldn't I just needed to hear you say it. I'll let you get back to your game love you."  
"Love you too Mary." Lucas started the van back up and went home and played PlayStation.

The next morning Lucas and Haley was on their way to Stars Hollow so Lucas can say his goodbye. They pulled up and walked to the door and knock. Rory just got out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. Rory went and opened it and saw Lucas and Haley standing at her door. Lucas hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"I see you're ready for me Mary. I brought you something." Lucas said with his smirk.  
"Relay what is it?" Lucas tried to untie her robed and she smacked his hands away. Lucas then opened up the bag he had and in it was chocolate sauce and whipped cream Roy smacked his arm and laughed.  
"You guys promised me now let us go to your room Mary." Lucas grabbed Rory and Haley's hand and was about into Rory's room when Lorelia walked in front of them.  
"Where are you three going and what's in the bag?"  
"You see when Rory was in Tree Hill Rory and Haley promised me that." Rory covered Lucas's mouth with her hand to shout him up.  
"I'm going to change." Rory went into her room and Lucas was following her until Lorelia grabbed his arm and pulled him into the chair.  
"What did you do to Dean last night?"  
"What the hell are you talking about I was home."  
"That's not what Dean said when he came here last night?"  
"What was I supposed to do to Dean last night?"  
"You hit him in the face and stomach and pushed in the water." Rory was listing to her mom ambushing Lucas with questions about Dean, what how did she know Dean was hit in the stomach he never said that?  
"I was home with my brother and our friends not here in Stars Hollow." Lucas stood up and yelled at her.  
"Don't you raise your voice to me in my house." Lorelia yelled back at him standing up also.  
"I don't have to take any of this from you. You aren't my mother. I know you would rather have Dean with Rory but I don't care I love her and she loves me that is all I care about. Come on Hales tell Rory I'll call later." Lucas and Haley walked out of the house and left. Rory walked out of her room and was looking at Lorelia she was mad.  
"What happened out here and where is Lucas?" Lorelia started to leave when Rory was know standing in front of her. "I asked you a question?"  
"I asked him what he did to Dean last night."  
"I told you he didn't do anything to Dean last nigh.t"  
"That isn't what Dean said to me this morning." Lorelia know she made a mistake by telling her she saw Dean this morning.  
"You saw Dean this morning?"  
"I had to do to the market and he was working and we talked."  
"So you take his word over my boyfriend?"  
"I've known him longer then Lucas."  
"I thought that you were going to give him a chance?"  
"I did and look what happened."  
"It's Dean's word against Lucas's I believe Lucas if that is any help to you."  
"It's not that I don't believe Lucas that I don't want to call Dean liar ether."  
"Let's just say we might never know the truth and leave it at that."  
"Deal now let's go to Luke's and eat." The two locked arms and was off to Luke's to eat.  
"What was in the bag that Lucas brought you?" Lorelia saw Rory's face red and she laughed as they walked into Luke's.  
"Will you at least apologize to Lucas?"  
"Yes I will but not for him for you." Rory nodded and was eating until Dean walked in.

"So did Lucas tell you what he did last night?"  
"Yes he did." Dean was smiling thanking he might have a chance again.  
"So did you break up with him?"  
"No I didn't why do you want to know?"  
"After what he done last night you're still with him?"  
"You don't break up with your boyfriend for playing PlayStation with his brother."  
"That little asshole done this to me." Dean pointed at his face as he yelled at her.  
"He said he didn't do anything to you and I believe him."  
"He is lying to you just to get into your pants that's all." Dean yelled at her and she was looking upset.  
"Dean I think you need to leave." Lorelia told him nicely.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Dean sat down then he felt someone pick him up and throw him out the door he looked back and saw Luke.  
"Don't you ever come back here again." Luke walked back inside and went to work. Lorelia eat and went home Rory called Lucas to see if he got home okay.

"Hello."  
"Hey Mouth where is Lucas at?"

"Hey Mary what's up?"  
"Calling to see if you got home okay."  
"Yea just playing basketball."  
"My mom would like to talk to you."  
"This should be fun."  
"Be nice Lucas." Rory handed the phone over to her mom.  
"I'm not saying you didn't do it Lucas but I'm not saying you did ether."  
"I'm confused now."  
"I'm saying that I'm giving you another chance."  
"Thank you Lorelia I appreciate it. I'm sorry about yelling at you this morning."  
"I'm sorry too here's Rory." Lorelia handed the phone back to Rory.  
"I've got home work to finish so I'll talk to you later love yea"  
"You to bye Mary." Rory smiled knowing why he didn't say love you she finished her homework and walked out and sat down next to her mom.  
"Thank you for talking to Lucas." Rory hugged her.  
"You're welcome." Lorelia kissed her forehead and they watched television.

* * *

A/N: From last chapter about Brad telling everyone what happened was he was telling some people and as sone as he said Tristan all the girls gathered around and that is how the rumor got started. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know the answer.

(A/N Lorelia and Rory goes to Tree Hill for spring break)

It was the day before spring break Rory didn't take the exam to leave early her and Lorelia was doing fine like before the fights even Rory and her grandparents was talking again. Dean has moved on from his Rory lusting and was dating a cheerleader named Lindsey. Lorelia and Luke was dating Nathan and Haley still going strong as was Jake and Peyton and even Brooke had someone Mouth of all people and was very happy. That brings use to Lucas and Rory the couple was happy as ever Lucas even surprised her on her birthday by skipping school and practice to come to the party. Now Rory and Lorelia was packing for the weeklong trip to Tree Hill.

"Mom are you ready we have to leave in five minutes?" Rory asked walking up the steps and into her mom's room.  
"Just about we have plenty of time"  
"Not if you want to stop at Luke's and play kissey face with him"  
"Like you and your boyfriend won't be." Rory stuck her tongue out at her mom and they walked down the stairs when someone knock at the door. "I'll get it." Lorelia opened the door and Lucas was standing there with flowers and coffee. Lorelia started to like Lucas since he brings her coffee every time he sees her.  
"Who was it mom?" Rory saw Lucas standing in her doorway with coffee and flowers and ran to him hugging him and kissing him. Lorelia took the coffee and flowers out of Lucas hand's and as soon as she did his hands went around her daughter. As the kiss got more heated Lucas and Rory forget that Lorelia was watching them and he pushed her against the door. Lorelia was watching them and thinking they have to come up for air some time soon. After what seemed like hours, Lorelia cleared her throat and the two pulled away gasping for a breath.

"Were in the hell did you two get so good lung capacity?"

"Basketball." Was Lucas's answer and Rory still couldn't talk trying to get her breath back.

"Okay let's go to Luke's and then get to Tree Hill." Lorelia and the two teens went to the limo that Lucas had waiting for them they both looked at him.

"My aunt and uncle's driver." Lorelia walked into the diner to say bye to Luke and to get coffee.

"Were is Rory"  
"In the limo with her lover boy who has very good lung capacity." Luke looked at her and she smiled.  
"Should you leave them two by there selves in the back of a limo with tented windows?" Luke asked pouring her four coffee's to go he looked up at Lorelia and show her face she kissed Luke and grabbed her coffees and ran out to the limo. When she opened the door, she saw Lucas on top of Rory and her hands under his shirt.  
"That's enough you two hands to your self." They didn't look up at her and keep going. "That's it Rory on one side Lucas on the other now." Lucas got off and sat on one side and Rory on the other they were staring at each other. The rest of the trip was uneventful, then they were in Tree Hill, and stopped at Karen's who walked out and hugged them.

"Do you guys want some coffee?"

"Of course we'll take some coffee thanks Karen." The three walked into the café and sat at the counter. Haley looked up and saw Rory and went to hug her and went back to work. After coffee that Lorelia agreed was about as good as Luke's Lucas took them to the beach house. Deb was inside putting final touches to the place. Lucas walked in and hugged her.  
"Lorelia this is Nathan's mom Deb Lee, Deb this is Rory's mom Lorelia Gilmore." The women shock hands and Deb showed her around the house.

Rory and Lucas went for a walk on the beach and sat down Rory in-between Lucas's legs.

"I missed you." Lucas told her tightening his hold on her and kissing her neck.  
"I missed you too"  
"I have a surprise for you"  
"Why is it every time I see you for the first time in a while you always have a surprise for me"  
"Fine if you don't want it Brooke will take it." Lucas started to get up and Rory grabbed his hand and pulled him down he landed on top of her he leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away and Lucas gave her a puzzling look.  
"I want my surprise Lucas Scott." He smiled and pulled out a key ring and gave it to her. "What is this my surprise is a key ring"

"This my dear Mary is a key to our dorm room."

"Our dorm room how did you pull this off"  
"While your roommate is relay Haley and mine is Nathan but the only thing separating use is the living room." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him her hands under his shirt on his back and his on her sides Lorelia walked out to see if what Rory wanted to do and saw the two making out on the beach.

"It's going to be a long week with them two going out it all the time." Lorelia told Deb who was about to leave. Lorelia walked down and kick sand on them they looked up and saw Lorelia standing there smiling. "Lucas if you can leave my daughters lips for a minute so we can go eat." Lucas stood up and help Rory up and kissed her again and told Lorelia goodbye and left to go to Keith's to work. "Where is he going too"  
"Work at his uncle's garage." They was walking back to the house.  
"Do you want to go to Karen's to eat?" Rory nodded and they went to the car that Deb left and went to Karen's. Where they got inside and sat down and Haley took there order Taylor walked in and saw them.  
"Lorelia is that you?"  
"High Taylor what are you doing here?"  
"I came to support the team it's a big week for the Minute Men. Are you here to support them too?"  
"We are here to watch basketball and a little vacation time." Lorelia told when while Haley brought out the food for them.

Around eight Lucas knocked on the door and Lorelia answered it.  
"Lucas how was work"  
"Good thanks how was your day"  
"Good not much to do here I'll get Rory for you"  
"Actually I'm here to talk to you"  
"Okay what is it you would like to talk about"  
"I know you relay don't know anyone here so I got you something." Lucas said walking into the kitchen. Lorelia was happy, followed him, and sat down. "This took a lot of work and hearing many French curse words and bringing in a world class chief for a few days." "You have been around Rory to long get to the point please?"

"Okay go out to the car and open the door your surprise is in there." Lorelia walked out and opened the door and Sookie came out and hugged her and Lorelia screamed Rory ran out and saw Sookie and went to hug her.  
"What are doing here?" Rory asked as Jackson got out the other side.  
"Your very handsome boyfriend paid for use to comedown her for a few days." Rory looked up and smiled at Lucas and ran and hugged him.  
"Why did you do this for"  
"So your mom wouldn't be lonely and so we can have some alone time Mary." Lucas kissed her and Lorelia turned around and saw them.  
"You can't turn your back for two seconds on them two"  
"Wow he has good lung capacity." Sookie said when Lucas and Rory were still going out it.  
"Basketball is very good for him." Lorelia went and grabbed Lucas by the shirt and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Lucas I owe you I know you can have my first born." Rory blushed and Lucas wrapped his arms around Rory.  
"I can live with that thanks Lorelia." Lucas gave her a kiss and they all went inside.  
"What time is your first game Lucas?" Lorelia asked while Sookie was cooking even though she just got there.  
"Sunday at nine I have to be there by eight"  
"In the morning that is early"  
"Not relay Nate and I go running around six almost every morning." Lucas looked over at Rory and smiled at her. "I'm going to go I've got to meet the guys at the River Court." Rory looked at her mom asking permission with her eyes.  
"Be careful and be home by one." Rory smiled and hugged her mom and left with Lucas.

When they got to the court Lucas was smiling when he saw Dean and who Rory told him was Trey shooting the ball with his girlfriend watching him. Rory looked up at Lucas who had a smirk that he had at Chilton.  
"Lucas I know that look on your face"  
"What are you talking about Mary"  
"The Tristan look don't do anything please"  
"I have no idea what you are taking about." Lucas turned around and faced her. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and put his forehead on hers and kissed her noise. "You know I love you right"  
"Yes but why are you asking for?" He smiled at her and she shocked her head no he smiled even wider. "Lucas what are you planning"  
"Time to make bagboy jealous again"  
"What are you planning on doing" Lucas smilled and grabbed her hand and theywalked on the court and Dean and Trey stopped and looked at the couple holding hands and Lucas smirking at him.

"Why hello bagboy what brings you out tonight?"  
"Just taking some shoots that's all what do you want Tristan?"  
"I'm wounded Dean why don't you introduce me to the lovely young lady here with you." Rory saw Lindsey blushing as Lucas looked at her.  
"This is my girlfriend Lindsey and this is Trey guys this is Tristan and you know Rory."  
"Dean forget my name already I'm Lucas Scott Tristan is my middle name and honor to meet you." Lucas reached out his hand and she took it and he kissed her hand. "You up for a game bagboy?"  
"Against you anytime"  
"Shirts vs. skins play to fifteen make it take it"  
"Us vs. you you're on"  
"No it's you guys vs. us." Nathan said walking over to Lucas and standing right beside him. Lucas and Nathan took off there shirts and handed them to Haley and Rory. Rory saw the way Lindsey was looking at Lucas and got jealous so before Lucas walked on the court she grabbed his arm and kissed him hard. Lucas lifted her up to deepen the kiss and she wrapped her legs around him and put her hands into his hair then down his back. Lucas walked them over to the bleachers and sat down Rory's legs still around him. Lucas finally broke the kiss and looked into Rory's eyes and saw her eye's dark blue.

"We will finish this later I have a game to play Mary." Rory grinded into him and he let a groin and she smirk at him. Lucas stood up but Rory's legs still wrapped around him. She slowly slide down his body and let out another groin and kissed her again. Lucas walked over and joined Nathan. "Can we hurry this game up"  
"What's wrong bro you looked bothered." Nathan was laughing Lucas picked the ball and throw it to Dean. It wasn't even a game the Scott brothers won 15-5 Lucas was a man on a mission. After the game Lucas walked over to Rory and she backed away. "What's wrong Mary?" "You're all sweaty Lucas don't touch me." "Then how about we take a shower Mary." The four of them walked to Nathan's car and took Rory home. When they got there no one was home when Rory walked into the kitchen and saw a note from her mom.

_Rory _

_Went out with Karen, Keith, Deb, Sookie , and Jackson don't wait up and if you want to Lucas can stay with you be careful love you and don't let Lucas walk around naked in the morning._

_Queen of the coffee Mom _

Lucas and Rory went into her room and then Lucas went and got the clothes he left behind at the house and took a shower. Rory went into the bathroom, took Lucas's clothes, and brought them into her room. Lucas got out of the shower and couldn't find his clothes he walked into the room and saw Rory reading a book trying not to smile. "Rory have you seen my clothes?" Rory was laughing now she stood up and took off her shirt and Lucas walked over, kissed her, laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over there heads.

Karen and Keith drop off Lorelia, Sookie, and Jackson and noticed Lucas's truck still in the driveway and knew he was staying over the three walked into the house and went to bed. Lucas woke up at five-thirty when he tried to get up Rory put her arms around him and entangled their legs so he won't get up. "What time is it?" Rory asked her eyes still closed and her head on his shoulder.  
"Almost five thirty go back to sleep." Lucas tried to get up again still she wouldn't let him up.  
"Where are you going?" Rory finally opening her eyes and looking at him he leaned down and kissed her.  
"I have to go running with Nathan today." She gave him the puppy dog eyes. "I'll be back before you wake up okay"  
"Stay until I go back to sleep please?" He nodded and she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep in no time Lucas unwrapped him self from her and kissed her forehead and went home to change.

Lucas and Nathan went running for about an hour and then went to Nathan's to shower and change Lucas made it back to the beach house around seven-thirty and saw Sookie getting ready to cook so he knocked instead of just going in. she saw he was thinking about something and was playing with something in his jacket pocket.

"Hello Lucas I thought you stayed here last night"  
"I did but left to go running with Nathan this morning."

"Nathan is he a friend of yours"  
"No he is my brother acutely I'll bring him by to meet you some time today"  
'That would be nice. Do you want something to eat"  
"Not right now but thanks maybe later." Lucas walked up stairs and into Rory's room; she was still sleeping so he lay down beside her. Rory felt Lucas lying beside her as he promised he would be when she woke up she looked over at him he was staring up at the ceiling. She got up, went to shower, and went she got out she saw he never moved and went and laid down beside him.  
"What are thinking about"  
"How I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lucas told her still looking up. Rory was in shocked of course she was thinking about it but didn't know he was.  
"You've been thinking about our future"  
"I'm thinking that I don't want it to be that far away." Lucas was looking at her no emotion on his faces she know he was serious.  
"What are you going to do about it?" Rory almost whispered staring into his blue eyes.  
"Marry me." Lucas said in a low whisper Rory didn't know what to say was he relay asking to her to marry him.  
"Did you say you want to marry me?" Lucas stood up, took her hand, walked out on the balcony, and got down on one knee.  
"Lorelia Leigh Gilmore from the first time I saw you in Mr. Remmy's class I know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. That night at the party, when I finally got to kiss you and you ran away crying I know just how different you were. When I had to tell you goodbye was the hardest thing I could have ever done I don't want to go throw that pain again Rory. Waking up with you in my arms, I fell that there isn't anything that I can't do that day no matter how had the day. Lorelia Leigh Gilmore will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and here are some answers to the questions about last chapter. The reason that Headmaster Charleston looked down at Duke was because when she first got to Chilton the only school she wanted to go to was Harvord he wasn't looking down at Duke he was just surprised at her decision. Lucas's aunt and uncle paid for all of his freinds to fly up for the party. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You know.

Lorelai walked into Rory's room and heard "Will you marry me?" and saw Lucas on one knee Lorelai stopped and couldn't believe that Lucas was asking her daughter to marry him she waited for the answer. Rory was in tears the only thing she done was shook her head yes Lucas put the ring on her finger and picked her up and spun her around and kissed her. After Lucas put her down and kissed her again Rory looked over at her mom who was crying and ran to her and hugged her both women let out happy screams and hugged again.  
"I'm getting married mom." Rory said still in shock.  
"I know honey I'm so happy for you." Lucas saw the mother daughter interaction and smiled. Sookie went up stairs when she heard the screams and sees the girls hugging.  
"What is the screaming about"  
"My baby is getting married." Lorelai told Sookie hugging her. All three women hugged and it seemed they forget about Lucas still standing out on the balcony. Lorelai walked over to Lucas and hugged him Sookie even went and hugged him. Lucas walked over to Rory and hugged her.  
"Let's go for a walk okay?" Rory nodded and Lucas took her left hand and they went for a walk. They walked on the beach for a couple minutes and they sat down Rory in between Lucas legs with his arms around her they where looking out to the water.  
"When do you want to get married?" Rory asked him playing with her ring.  
"The sooner the better." Lucas answered kissing her check she turned her head and kissed him.  
"You now that my grandmother is going to want a huge wedding with people don't even know."  
"What kind of wedding do you want?"  
"A small one with family and friends. What about you?"  
"I don't care as long as your there with me."  
"I'll be at the wedding probably serving food or something like that." Rory got up and started to run Lucas was chasing her and finally caught up with her he tackled her.  
"I love you Rory." Lucas kissed her then lay down beside her.  
"What am I going to tell Paris and everyone at school about us they only heard rumors."  
"Forget them if they don't like who cares as long as we are happy right." Rory smiled at him and kissed him. Lucas got up and help Rory up he leaned down and Rory was confused.

"Get on Mary." Rory smiled and hopped on his back and Lucas took off running back to the house. When they got back Karen and Keith was at the house when they walked in Karen hugged Rory and then Lucas and Keith hugged Lucas and even Rory. Rory went and called Lane to tell her the news.

"Kim Antiques how may I help you?"  
"Miss. Kim is Lane there?"  
"Reading bible not to be bothered."  
"Please it's very big news five minutes."  
"Five minutes starts now."  
"Lane I'm getting married." Rory yelled into the phone.  
"No way."  
"Yes way."  
"When did he purpose?"  
"This morning out on the balcony I was facing the ocean it was beautiful."  
"I'm going to be invited to the weeding right?"  
"Of course you're going to be the maid of honor. If you want the job?"  
"Of course I'll take the job. When is the wedding?"  
"Don't know yet haven't plain that far ahead."  
"Do you want to be married before school or after or during school, where are you going to have it here or North Carolina?"  
"Lane slow down Lucas and I haven't even discussed it yet. You'll be the third or fourth to know Lane."  
"What does the ring look like?"  
"The ring is three cart diamond on a platinum base it's the most beautiful ring I ever saw Lane."  
"Lane time up get off phone now." "Yes mama bye Rory."  
"Bye Lane." Rory hung her phone up and jumped on the bed. "I'm getting married, I'm getting married." Rory said over and over again Lucas walked in and locked the door and grabbed her and landed on the bed with her.  
"Correction we're getting married Mary." Lucas kissed her.  
"Relay who would marry you?"  
"They most beautiful, smart, sexist person alive." Rory was blushing now.  
"First I thought you were talking about your self until you said smart." Lucas looked over at her and tickled her Rory reached her hands under Lucas's shirt and rested them on his pecks Lucas took of his shirt and Rory ran her hands up and down his stomach and chest. Lucas kissed her.

"I have to go Mary." Rory looked up at him with her sad face. "I have to go to Keith's and work."

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course it might get boring."

"Then my fiancé will have to keep me from getting bored." Lucas put his shirt back on and they walked down and saw Lorelai waiting for them.  
"What took you guys so long"  
"Rory was dancing on the bed"  
"So that is what kids are calling it these days." Rory was blushing and hide her head into Lucas's chest. "I told Karen that we would meet her at one and its almost one now"  
"Mom why are you meeting Karen for"  
"To start planning silly"  
"Planning for what"  
"Your wedding needs to get started"  
"We haven't set a date yet Lorelai"  
"Small details now let's go I'm dropping you off at Keith's"  
"I have the truck"  
"Keith took the truck to work so I have to get you to the garage. Then Rory and I are going to Karen's to start the planning"  
"Mom I was going with Lucas and watch him work." Lorelai was pouting now and Lucas that of an idea.  
"I get off work around six then we will go to the café and start planning okay?" Lorelai was smiling at his offer.

"Anything we want to?"  
"Anything you want to promise." Lorelai drove over to Keith's and drop Lucas and Rory off and headed over to talk to Karen. When Lorelai walked into the café, she saw Karen passing back and fourth she walked over to Haley.  
"What is her problem?"

"Trying to plain two weddings is going to kill her." Lorelai nodded and Haley handed her a cup of coffee. Karen sat down at the table that Lorelai was sitting at looking at magazines.  
"I can't do this plain my wedding and help plain my sons it's going to kill me."  
"Well you have your wedding planed and I'll help you plain our kids wedding okay?" Karen let out a sigh of relief after Lorelai told her that. They started to talk about the wedding.

Lucas was showing Rory around the garage Keith was letting her run the work the front and handle the cash register today. Rory was having fun until she saw Dean came walking in.  
"How may I help you today?" Rory was being to be nice to him.  
"Our rent-a-car broke down and we need it towed they said to bring it here," Dean told her looking at her left hand.  
"I'll tell Keith some one will be out in a minute." Rory took the key out of the register and walk back into the garage.  
"Where is Keith at?"  
"He had to run to the parts store. What do you need Mary?" Lucas asked her wiping off his hands.  
"While Dean is here and needs his car fixed." Lucas was smiling and Rory looked at him. "What are you thinking about Lucas?"  
"That I have a job to do." Lucas took Rory's hand and walk out to see Dean standing there. "What seems to be the problem bagboy?"  
"Timing belt came off the car." Lucas pulled out a work order and handed it to Rory. "Get the information like I showed you." Lucas saw Jake and Peyton walking down the road.  
"Jake." They stopped and walked over to the garage to see what Lucas wanted.  
"What's up Luke?" Jake said shaking Lucas's hand.  
"Are you guys busy?"

"No just walking. Why?"  
"I have a run to go on and I don't want Rory to be alone could you guy's stay until I get back? I mean if you can't I'll call Nate."  
"Luke its okay we'll stay man calm down."  
"Thanks you guy's I owe you one." Lucas walked out and saw Rory upset about something Jake saw Lucas was pissed and staring at Dean. Lucas took Rory into the back and hugged her.

"Did Dean do something?" She shocked her head no.

"Did Dean say something about use getting marred?" She nodded and Lucas got even madder.

"Okay I'll take care of it." Rory looked up and saw Lucas's face all red.

"What did he say?"  
"He said that I'm making the worse mistake of my life and you'll leave me for someone else."

"Look at me." He just his fingers and lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I'll never cheat or leave you for anything in the world. Without you there wouldn't be a reason to live no more okay." She smiled at him and he kissed her. "July 26," She looked at him question why he said that. "That's the day I want you to be Mrs. Lucas Scott July 26." Smiled at him and hugged him tightly.  
"Lucas don't do anything to him please." Rory asked him and he nodded and they walked to the front.  
"Lets go bagboy." The two walked to the tow truck and left.  
"What happed between you two?" Peyton look down, saw Rory's left hand, and smiled. "You and Lucas are getting marred?" Rory nodded and Peyton hugged her and so did Jake.

"When did he purpose?" Peyron asked still looking at the ring.  
"This morning and the wedding is July 26." Rory was smiling telling them how he purposed.

Lucas and Dean never said a word to each other the whole ride went they go to the car both got out and Lucas hooked it up to the back and handed Dean the work order to sign. Dean started to get back into the truck when Lucas slammed the door shout Dean jumped back.

"Do you remember what I told you before?" Dean was just looking at him still not saying anything. "Do you need a reminder little boy?" This was Tristan coming out now he was too pissed to think so he acted before thinking. "I told you to never bother Rory again but did you listen? No, you had to be an idiot you lost her get over it you have another girlfriend granted she doesn't compare to Rory but she seems nice and likes you that is very rare. Why don't you move on like she has and quite trying to ruin our relationship." Lucas was walking back to the driver side of the truck when Dean grabbed his arm and punished him Lucas went back some before he tackled Dean he raised his hand and was going to hit him when he remember what Rory asked him not to do. "You are so lucky if it wasn't for Rory I would've killed you son of a bitch." Lucas got off and Dean stood up Lucas punched him in the stomach Dean doubled over Lucas pulled out his cell phone and called a cab to pick Dean up. Lucas waited for the cab, gave the driver fifty bucks, and told him to take Dean where he wanted to go.

Rory was worried Jake said Lucas should have been back by now. When she saw Lucas pull up but no Dean she was worried more know. Lucas backed the truck up, unloaded the car, and took the work order inside. When Lucas walked in Rory, saw the dried blood on his white shirt, his lip cut, and some dried blood under his noise she ran over to him.

"What happen where is Dean?"  
"The little shit suckered punched me." Lucas said walking into the restroom with Rory following him.  
"What did you say to him?"  
"I told him to move on from you and to quite trying to ruin our relationship that's all." Lucas was wiping the blood off his face.  
"Did you hit him?"  
"I'm no going to lie to you yes I did in the stomach then I called him a cab." Rory stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed the cut on his lip.  
"All better know?"  
"Almost," Lucas kissed her hard on the lips it hurt him but it was worth it. Lucas and Rory walked out and Lucas thank Jake and Peyton for staying and they left. "Was you busy?"  
"I gave someone an oil thingy." Rory said proud of her self and Lucas laughed.  
"It's called an oil filter. Did you give them the right one?"  
"Of course I did I looked it up." Lucas kissed her and Keith walked in.  
"No wonder we don't have any customers today having to see that. What the hell happen to you?"  
"A little run in with someone mad at me for taking Miss. Gilmore away from him"  
"Okay, now go ahead and go I'll close up."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yea your mom said if I didn't send you guys to her I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Lucas and Rory both laughed and left and went the café.

When Lucas and Rory walked inside Lorelai, Karen, and Haley was sitting at the counter looking at weeding magazines. Haley ran went over to them and hugged them.  
"What the hell happen to you?" Haley asked looking at Lucas's face and touching his lip.  
"Run in with bagboy earlier." Haley nodded and they went and joined everyone else at the counter.

"Where closed sorry." The door opened and Karen didn't even look back.  
"I'm hurt Aunt Karen." Nathan said walking over and shacking Lucas's hand and hugging Rory.  
"Okay lets get started Lucas who is your best man?" Karen pouring coffee for Lorelia and Rory.  
"Mom do you even have to ask." Lucas said putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "If you want to bro?"  
"Of course I'll do it I get to plan the bachelor party." Nathan gave Lucas a high five and the girls smacked there arms.  
"Who else do you want Lucas?" Lorelia asked pouring a second cup of coffee.  
"Jake, Tim, and Skills." Lucas answered he put his arms around Rory.  
"Rory it's now your turn to decide." Lorelai asked looking over at her daughter.  
"Lane, Peyton, Haley and I haven't made my mind up on the fourth on yet." Rory looked over at Haley who was smiling. They sat there for hours talking even after Lucas and Nathan left to get some sleep for the game tomorrow. Rory went home with Karen and Keith who came and picked her up. Rory walked into Lucas's room and saw him sleeping on his back Rory found one of Lucas's old basketball jersey and put it on and snuggled up to him and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the typing errors I'm fixing them for the future chapters sorry again. I would like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing my story and the people who are just reding it. Now to answer some questions that came up. Stars Hollow basketball team got lucky and made it to the finals against Tree Hill. I thank everyone knows why Lucas asked Rory to marry him for right. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The same as always.

The alarm clock went off at six Lucas tried to turn it off but something was laying on him he saw it was Rory he finally moved enough to turn the noise off. Lucas kissed her head and got out of bed and changed into his clothes and kissed Rory's head again and left to go and pick Nathan up. Karen knock on Lucas's door around eight and woke Rory up.  
"Good morning Rory." Karen gave Rory a cup of coffee and Rory took a drunk all of it.  
"Good morning and thank you Karen." Rory go out of bed and changed into her clothes and went back to the house and showered and dressed. Rory saw Haley sitting beside Karen and Keith and walked over to them and sat down. Lorelai, Sookie, and Jackson walked in and sat down beside Rory and then the Tree Hill Ravens came running in and warming up. The Ravens won the game 78-53 Nathan had a triple-double with 20-14-10 Lucas had 16-4-12.

The finals of the tournament was at hand Tree Hill Ravens was in the finals and surprisingly Star Hollow Minute Man were in the finals to. Rory was sitting outside reading a book waiting for Haley to come when Dean walked up to her.  
"What do you want Dean?" Rory asked looking up from the book.  
"Are you going to wish me luck today?" Dean asked trying to be cocky Rory laughed at him.  
"You are going to need more than luck then to bet the Ravens"  
"What do you mean"  
"You will need Lucas and Nathan not to play to have even a chance to win."

Rory saw Haley walking, get up, walked over to her, and took her arm and they walked inside. Lorelai was sitting talking with Karen and Keith Sookie and Jackson went home yesterday. Taylor walked in and was about to say something to Lorelia but remember last night when she yelled at him after he came and said something about cheering for the Ravens.

When the Minute Man came out on the court the people who made the trip from Stars Hollow, which was just the parents of the players, and Taylor. After warm ups were over the game started with Lucas guarding Dean which Dean couldn't beat Lucas stole the ball five times in the first quarter after one the score was 19-7. In the second after Lucas stole the ball from Trey, he had a two-on-one breakaway with Nathan against Dean. Nathan passed the ball to Lucas who went for the lay-up and Dean hit him hard and Lucas fell on his back hitting his head on the floor. Nathan ran over and pushed Dean as Lucas was lying on the floor holding his head. Dean went and pushed Nathan back Nathan was going to go after him until Jake and Tim grabbed him both players was given technical fouls.

Whitey went to see if Lucas ok, Rory was standing up like everyone else and Karen put her arm around her and told her. "Lucas was going to be okay." After a few minutes, Lucas stood up and everyone clapped for him as he went to the free throw line and made his one shoot and Whitey took him out. At half time the score was 53-20 Nathan had 14 points and Lucas had 10 even without playing the last few minutes of the second quarter. Near the end of the game Nathan was fouled and going to the line for two.  
"How are you doing bagboy?" Lucas asked while lining up for Nathan's free throws.  
"How's your head doing"  
"My head is fine I'll have Rory rub both of them for me tonight." Dean was mad and Lucas was smirking at his face as Nathan made the first one and sat up for the second one. "Tim wanted to now if you could introduce him to Lindsey after the game because he needs a date to my wedding coming up." After Nathan made his second shoot, Dean went and pushed Lucas down and the ref called his second technical foul and kicked Dean out of the game. Jake walked over and help Lucas up Lucas made the free throw and the game went on. After the game was over which Tree Hill won 83-40 Nathan had 33 points and 17 rebounds 8 assists Lucas had 24-11-12 Nathan was the M.V.P. of the tournament. They were having a party at Tim's beach house celebrating the win and the senior's final game together. The senior basketball players and cheerleaders were gathered around a bonfire with the other people behind them.

"Last time we are standing here together as teammates. It won't be last time we see each other on the court. We are all heading down the paths we choice to go. Nathan, Jake, Peyton, Haley and I are going to Duke. Tim is going to Florida St. for the women and the parties we will miss you Tim and you too Brooke when you go NYU fashion school but knowing you we will all be wearing your clothes you make and your name will be on all of our asses in no time. We'll meet new people along the way but we will never forget the undefeated Tree Hill Ravens of 2005 here's too the seniors of the team, and too the underclassmen you guys better not screw up the streak."

Lucas put his hand out and everybody put there hands on top of his Lucas looked and saw Rory just standing watching them. "Come on Mary get in here." Rory walked over and put her hand underneath Lucas's hand. " On three One….Two….Three When do we lose." Tim asked the people. "Never more." Everyone shouted and then went to party. Lucas sat down and Rory sat down beside him and he grabbed her left hand.  
"Are you coming to my mom's wedding tomorrow?"  
"Of course I'll be your date."  
"I'm sorry I already have a date for the wedding."  
"Damn I thought we could sneak off to a private place." Rory was trailing her hand up his leg.  
"My date won't mind if I leave for a little bit." Lucas took her face and kissed her.  
"Find a room you two." Nathan said sitting down beside Lucas and giving him a beer.  
"Were is Hales at?"  
"Right behind you loser." Haley handed Rory a soda and sat down beside Nathan the four was looking at the fire.

"Rory what are you going to take at Duke?"  
"Journalism how about you?"  
"English so I can become a teacher."

The next day Was Karen and Keith's weeding nothing fancy just family and friends. Lucas was the best man for his uncle. Lucas was wearing a black suite with a blue shirt and white tie. Lucas went and pick up Lorelai and Rory before going to the wedding he knock on the door and Lorelia answered she was wearing a black strapless dress that came down to her knees.  
"You look lovely today Lorelai." Lucas kissed the back of her hand and then he saw Rory walking down the stairs. Lucas was staring at her she wore a light blue dress with spaghetti straps that came about mid thigh the dress made her eyes stand out even more and Lucas was just staring at her. Rory walked over to him and hugged and kissed him.

"You're beautiful Mary we have to go." The three got into the car and drove to the wedding. Lucas and Rory meet up with Nathan and Haley, Nathan was wearing the same thing as Lucas and Haley was wearing a dress like Rory's but red. Lucas walked his mom down the alies and then stood by Keith and Nathan Whitey was up there too. Deb, Haley, and Lorelai were up there with Karen. After the ceremony, they headed for the café to eat Rory walked up the roof and sat down on the picnic table. Lucas couldn't find so he walked up to the roof top and saw her sitting there thinking about something Lucas walked behind her and sat on the table and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thinking about leaving tomorrow?" She just nodded and started to cry. Lucas went and stood in front of her and knelled down so he was looking at her. "What did I tell you before when you need me to pick you up just call?" She just hugged him and kissed him and they sat back down on watch the sunset. "Do you want to spend the night?" Rory nodded and they walked down to see everyone was still there talking.

"Let's go back to the beach house and finishing packing for you." They left and went to the beach house as soon as they walked into the door Rory turned around and kissed him she took his tie off and left it in the kitchen floor. Lucas picked her up and carried her into her room he shout the door and locking it. Rory took off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt and pulled it out of his khakis leaving him in his wife better she kissed his Adams apple and than his lips. "Don't you have to pack?"

"Already done now kiss me." Lucas smirked and kissed her hard and they fell into the bed.

Lorelai came home and saw Lucas's truck still there and she smiled knowing it would be ruff for Rory to leave tomorrow and go back home and leave Lucas again she walked inside and saw Lucas's tie on the kitchen floor. Lucas looked over at the clock and saw it was only three and he couldn't go back to sleep so he got out of bed and put his boxers on and walked out on the balcony staring at the ocean. Rory felt the bed for Lucas and he wasn't there she looked over at the door, saw it was open, and saw him standing looking at the ocean. She went the dresser and put a nightgown on and walked out and hugged his waist.  
"Did I wake you?"

"No I didn't fell you beside me." Lucas turned around and sat on the rail and Rory went between his legs and wrapped her arms around him. The wind blow and Rory shivered Lucas wrapped his arms around her tighter. Lucas saw just holding her he closed his eyes and put his head on top of hers Rory could heared his breathing getting slower.

"Let's go back to bed." Lucas got off the rail and they went to bed. Lucas woke up with Rory facing him sleeping her head on his chest and there legs tangled together. Lorelai walked down the steps and saw Lucas making coffee and pancakes he was wearing the clothes from the wedding she sat down and Lucas handier her some coffee and pancakes he got him self some and sat down too.

"Lucas I know when you first started to date my daughter I didn't approve of it, but after seeing how happy she is with you I'm honored for you to be part of my family as long as you keep her happy."

"You don't know how much that means to me thank you Lorelai." Lucas raised his coffee cup up Lorelai laughed and clicks glasses.

"If I know that all I had to do is cook for you to get your approval I would've done it sooner." Lorelai laughed at him and continued eating.

"Were did Rory always wanted to get married at?"

"Starr Hollow why?"

"We'll have the wedding at your Inn then." Lorelai was smiling and hugged Lucas. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course what is it?"

"Make sure Rory buys prom tickets."

"You're going to make your return to Chilton at the prom." Lucas nodded his head and then Rory came down the stairs and sat down. Lucas brought her pancakes and coffee.

"I have to go home and see mom and Keith off then I'll be back to see you guys off." Lucas kissed Rory, hugged Lorelai, and went home. Lucas took Lorelai and Rory to the airport Lorelai hugged and thank Lucas and went to find coffee. Lucas hugged Rory and wiped the tear coming from her eye.

"Please don't cry Mary." She hugged tighter and cried some more Lucas stroked her hair and let here cry. Lorelai walked back to them and saw them still standing at the same spot as when she left.

"Rory we need to go." Rory nodded and kissed Lucas again and her mom put an arm around her and they left. When the girls walked off the plane the limo driver that dropped them off was waiting for them to take them home.

Lorelai and Rory was getting ready for dinner at Hartford Lorelai walked into Rory's room and saw her worrying about something.  
"What's wrong honey"  
"Grandma is going to try to take over my wedding mom, or she is going to say I'm too young to marry already, or she going to think I'm pregnant and that's why I'm getting married"  
"Okay Rory breath now let's go down your list. Are you pregnant"  
"No"  
"Do you love Lucas?" Rory gave her a look that said are you crazy. "I'll take that as a yes. Now you might be a little to young but the why he looked when you were leaving the hurt in his eyes you guys will be okay"  
"Thanks mom you're the best." Rory went and hugged her and they left. The maid of the month answered the door and let them in and the two went into the setting room were Emily and Richard was at.  
"How was the week at Tree hill?" Richard asked looking up from the paper.  
"It was great dad thanks for asking."  
"That is a very lovely ring you have there Rory." Emily notice Rory was playing with the ring.  
"Thank you grandma Lucas gave it to me." Rory was smiling when she said that.  
"Did he purpose to you?" Lorelai looked over at Rory but she was going to let her handle Emily.  
"Yes he did were getting married." Richard put his paper down and was in shook as was Emily.  
"When did he ask you to marry him?" Richard said as Rory showed him her ring.  
"Last Saturday morning."  
"You have been engaged over a week and just know telling use."  
"Grandma I wanted to tell you in person and not over the phone."  
"When is the wedding?"  
"July 26."  
"This July 26?" Roy nodded her head.  
"Where is the wedding taking place at?"  
"We haven decided on the location yet?"  
"While there are places in Hartford you can have the wedding at."  
"Actually mom it's going to be at the Inn." Rory looked over at her mom and Lorelai shrugged. "That is were Lucas wanted it to take place he told me this morning. I already call Michel and booked the Inn and rooms we need."  
"What is Lucas parent's names?"  
"Well his mom's name is Karen Roe Scott and his dad isn't involved with his life." Rory answered looking down. "If you want to put someone down put Keith Scott who is his Uncle and step-father." Thinking about what Lucas would want to see in the paper know that is what her grandma wanted the information.  
"As long as you're happy then it's okay with use Rory." Richard said giving her a hug.  
"Were did he get the money for that ring?" Emily asked looking at Rory's ring.  
"He probably got help from his aunt and uncle the Dugrey's"  
"Yes I wonder how Janlen is doing today." Richard said thanking about his old friend.

"Dinner is served Mrs. Gilmore." The maid came in and told them. They ate dinner it went well and Emily asked what she could do and Lorelia told her what needed to be done yet. After dinner, Lorelai and Rory drove home and decided to go to Luke's. Lorelai walked in and hugged and kissed Luke.  
"Congratulations Rory." Rory smiled and hugged Luke.  
"Thank you Luke."  
"What can I get you guys?"  
"Coffee" Both said at the same time and laughed Luke smiled and went to get the coffee.

Rory liked school she loved it really but no today having to face Paris and her minions after reading about her engagement to Lucas in the morning paper. Lorelia walked down the stairs and didn't see Rory in the kitchen but know she was up because there was coffee made. Lorelai knock on the door and Rory opened it and sat down on her bed.  
"Don't want to go to school today?" Rory looked at her mom and nodded.

"Let's go to Luke's and bug him." Rory nodded and they headed out and they went to Luke's and ate then Rory was off to Chilton.

Rory walked off the bus and was just standing there thinking about going home or just go in and face the people inside and the questions. Rory took a depth breath and walked inside of the building and when she walked in and everyone was staring at her she just walked over to her locker and got the books she needed and shout her locker and Paris was standing there Rory jumped.  
"Jesus Christ Paris give me a heart attack." Rory said rolling her eyes.  
"Is it true?"  
"Need more info then that Paris." Rory was walking away and Paris put the handed the paper to her Rory stop and looked at it.  
"Mom should've given them a different picture that was right after a game he was tired." Rory handed the paper back to Paris then someone grabbed her hand it was Louise.  
"Look at that ring wow." Louise showed Paris and Madeline was looking at the ring.  
"So you're going to marry someone who you at one point hated." Rory couldn't tell if Paris was mad or just surprised.  
"I never hated per say it was more of a strong dislike." Other girls was gathering around Rory who was getting angry she wanted to get to class. Rory saw Summer walking over to her she looked pissed.

"This should be good." Rory said to Paris who looked around and saw Summer. Summer was pushing people out of her why to get to Rory.  
"Who in the hell do you think you are marrying Tristan?"  
"I'm not marrying Tristan I'm marrying Lucas Scott."  
"But the picture in the paper is Tristan right?" Rory took the paper and began to read aloud.

_"Richard and Emily Gilmore would like at announce the engagement of there granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore 18 of Stars Hollow Connecticut to Lucas Tristan Scott 18 of Tree Hill North Carolina. Lorelai Gilmore is the daughter of Christopher Hayden of Boston Massachusetts and Lorelai Gilmore of Stars Hollow Connecticut. Lucas Scott is the son of Keith and Karen Scott of Tree Hill North Carolina. The groom to be will graduating of Tree Hill High School this year and will be attending Duke University and be majoring in Law. The bride to be will be graduating from Chilton Prep Academy and will be attending Duke University majoring in Journalism. The Wedding will take place July 26 2005 at 1:00 pm. The Independence Inn in Stars Hollow will host the wedding and reception."_

"You see it's not Tristan DuGrey his name is Lucas Scott."  
"What ever you guys are too young it won't last."  
"What ever you say bitch." Rory, Paris, Louise, and Madeline walked away.  
"We are invited to the wedding right?" Louise asked Rory who smiled at her.  
"Do you guys want to be?" Louise and Madeline both nodded. "You guys just want a reason to buy a new dress and shoes right? Sure why not." They both said thank you and hugged Rory and left. Rory stopped Paris and faced her.

"Paris you're my only friend from here and I was wondering if you would like to be a brides maid?"  
"You aren't going to make me wear a god awful bride's maid dress are you?"  
"You can help me pick them out if you like." Paris nodded and went to class.

The rest of the day was uneventful with only the occasional person asking her questions about how Tristan was doing or stuff about the wedding or about how he purposed to her nothing major. After School Rory went in to Luke's and sat down at the counter Luke walked over to her and poured her some coffee.  
"Luke can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure go ahead."  
"You have been more of a father to me then my own dad and I was wondering if you would like to walk me down the aisle?" Rory asked nervously looking at her coffee cup.  
"Are you sure you want me too do that what about Chris."  
"You have been there for me when he wasn't. Luke you are more of a father then he ever has and I would like you to do it for me please?" Rory looked up at Luke who had tears in his eyes.  
"I would be honored to walk you down the aisle Rory." Rory smiled and hugged Luke and who was smiling. Rory finished her coffee and left to do her homework. Lorelia walked in and didn't see Rory in the living room.  
"I'm home." Lorelai yelled going throw the mail.  
"In the kitchen mom." Lorelai walked in and sat down beside Rory.  
"Have you called your dad and tell him yet?" Rory looked up from her books.  
"I don't know if I want him there mom."  
"Why not he is your father Rory?"  
"He has never been there for me or you mom he isn't a father."  
"Who is going to walked you down the aisle?" Rory smiled and closed her book.  
"I kind of asked Luke if he would do it for me." Lorelai smiled so did Rory.  
"What did he say?"  
"He said yes, and the dad thing we'll invite him and see if he shows up."  
"I take it you guys won't be inviting Dan?"  
"We haven't talked about it yet. I mean he is still Lucas's dad and all but I know how Lucas fells about him I'll talk to him about it." Lorelai nodded and Rory went back to doing her work.  
"I'll be at Luke's come when you are done."  
"It should be about a half an hour or so."

Lorelai walked in the diner and found Luke and hugged and kissed him.  
"Thank you for walking Rory down the aisle."  
"It will be my pleasure I've always cared about Rory like my own daughter."  
"I always knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."

"I love you too," Luke kissed her and then Rory walked in and sat down.  
"Cheeseburger fries and coffee please." Lorelai and Rory said at the same time.  
"You guys have been doing that since you got back."  
"Doing what?" They said at the same time again.  
"Nothing I'll go cook your food." Luke walked back into the kitchen and started cooking.  
"Did Lucas call you yet?" Lorelai looked over at Rory who just smiled. "I take that as a yes. Did you bring up Dan?" Rory's smile faded and she looked down at her hands.  
"We decided to not invite him"  
"Was it we or him that decided that."  
"I'm just trying to avoid a fight at my wedding mom."  
"Did you find your other bride's maid?"  
"Yep Paris said she would do it."  
"I that Paris had a thing for him."  
"She got over it or she is going to run off with him." They both laughed at the comment.  
"So I got a letter in the mail about being a chaperon at Chilton's prom."  
"Out of all the parents to send the letter to the pick your name."  
"They are crazy aren't they."  
"I'm not going to prom staying home and reading."  
"You're going if I have to go little missy."  
"I'm not going alone to the prom."  
"Who said you have to go alone?"  
"Who at Chilton is going to want to go to the prom with an almost marred girl."  
"Just buy the tickets and if no one picks you up then you can stay home."  
"Fine but you're paying for them not me." Luke brought out the food and Lorelia grabbed his arm.  
"Luke will you go to prom with me?" Luke was confused about her question.  
"What are you talking about Lorelai?"  
"Will you go to the prom at Chilton with me?"  
"Why are you going to the prom for?"  
"They picked my name out and I have to chaperone the thing."  
"Out of all the responsible parents they picked you? Go alone I have to work."  
"You do know what happens after the prom right?" Lorelai stood up and whispered into his ear and Luke looked embarrassed.  
"Do I have to wear a tie?"  
"Of course silly."  
"Fine I'll go with you okay." Lorelai sat back down and started to eat.  
"Do I even what to know what you said to him"  
"Probably not." They finished eating they went home.

It was the day of prom Lorelai was getting ready, but Rory was reading a book on the couch.

"Rory get dressed we have to leave in an hour."  
"You told me if no one was here to pick me up I didn't have to go."  
"Just get dressed you'll have fun trust me."  
"The only why I'm going to have fun is if Lucas showed up at the door and asked me to go with him."

There was a knock at the door and Rory went to answer it no one was out side but a dozen roses and coffee and a note.

_Will you go to the prom with me please?_

Lorelai walked down and saw Rory drinking the coffee from Luke's and smelling the roses. The boy will out do him self tonight. Lorelai thought to her self.

"I'm going to go and get dressed." Half an hour later, another knock at the door Lorelai answered the door.  
"This is for Lorelai Gilmore," The person handed her a cup of coffee. "And this is for Rory Gilmore." Lorelai took the bag and the person left. Lorelai walked into Rory's room and handed her the bag.

Rory opened it and saw two black velvet boxes. The first was a set of diamond earrings. The next was a necklace that went perfect with the on Lucas gave her a Christmas. The note said _I'll see how beautiful you are in fifteen minutes._ Ten minutes later Luke came, he was wearing a tuxedo and gave Lorelai her purple corsage that matched her purple dress. Rory looked out her window and saw a limo pull up and she was very nervous praying it was Lucas but not knowing if it was his. A person knock at the door his face covered with roses Lorelai told Rory to answer the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you happy to see me Mary?" Lucas took the flowers from his face and smiled it was the first time he saw Rory in about two weeks. Rory screamed and throw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Lorelai watch the two kissing and then remembering Lucas's lung capacity and walked out to the porch. They stopped kissing and Lucas hugged Lorelai and shock Luke's hand who got the hurt her and die speech earlier.

"You're beautiful Rory." Rory was wearing a mid knee strapless black dress Lucas gave her corsage of red and yellow roses. Lucas was wearing a tuxedo with a blue shirt and black bow tie. After Lorelai took some pictures the four got into the limo and was on there why to the hotel's ballroom where the dance was being held.

"I can't believe they pick you to chaperone the dance." Lucas said looking over at Lorelai and laughing.  
"Why does everyone say that for"  
"Because you will be the one spiking the punch." Lucas said looking at her handbag. Lucas looked over at Rory and took her hand. "You know the last Chilton dance I went to I almost got into a fight with bagboy?" Rory smiled at him and kissed him.  
"He won't be here tonight and you won't get into any fights mister." Lucas nodded and Rory put her head on his shoulder.

"So tonight the king returns to the people that he used to rule over. So who are you tonight Lucas or Tristan" Rory looked up at him.  
"I'm going to be Lucas because Tristan didn't get you but Lucas did." They started to kiss and then it got hot until Luke cleared his throat they pulled away.

When they arrived at the hotel, the prom was being held. Lucas helped Rory and Lorelai out of the limo Lorelai and Luke walked inside Lucas stopped and Rory looked at him.  
"What's wrong Lucas?" Rory walked over and took his hand.  
"It's been two years since I saw most of these people I've changed so much I don't want to go back to being like them again." Lucas looked down at Rory and kissing her.  
"You won't go back to the why you were I won't let you okay." They walked in and had pictures taken and went to there table. They lucked out when Paris, Madeline, and Louise was at there table. Paris noticed Lucas and Rory walking to the table she went and hugged Lucas and congratulated him, as did the other girls. Lucas and Rory were dancing when Lucas saw Summer walking over to him.  
"My I cut in?" Summer asked Rory who didn't answer her.  
"Go away Summer I'm dancing with Rory." Lucas said looking at her.  
"Come on Tris lets get out of here and have some fun."  
"Why don't you go to the bathroom someone is probably waiting for you?"  
"Come on Tristan you know I gave you some of the best days of your life." Summer said low voice Lucas laughed.  
"You're right one of the best days of my life was because of you," Summer was smiling know happy with her self. "The day you broke up with me." Lucas and Rory walked to the table leaving a stunned Summer behind.  
"If I remember correctly you were sad that night." Rory said sitting down.  
"That was until I got to kiss you my dear." Lucas leaned over and kissed her. "I'm just glad you don't cry anymore when I kiss you." Rory smacked his arm and kissed him again. Lucas looked over and saw Paris just standing there not dancing. "I'm going to dance with Paris I'll be back." Rory smiled and nodded and Lucas left.  
"My I have this dance?" Lucas reached his hand out, Paris nodded, and they went to dance.  
"You have always loved her haven't yea?"  
"From the first time I saw her."  
"So I never had a chance?"  
"We went out on a date remember?"  
"Would you have asked me if it wasn't for Rory?"  
"You were on my list I just bumped you up some." Paris smiled and looked down Lucas lifted her chin to look at him. "You're a beautiful, smart women Paris any guy would be lucky to have you. You have always been a good friend to me never asking any questions on why I was always gone over the summer or during the school year for that I'm always be grateful." Lucas kissed her forehead.  
"Rory is very lucky to have you Tristan take care of her." Paris told him he nodded and then Louise walked over to them.  
"My I cut in?" Paris nodded and then Louise danced with him then it was Madeline's turn to dance with Lucas. Rory walked over and tapped Madeline's arm.  
"My I dance with my fiancé." Madeline looked like she was thanking about it she nodded and Rory and Lucas danced. A person came over with Summer and Lucas stopped dancing Rory looked behind her and saw what Lucas was looking at.  
"This is my boyfriend Zach. Zach this is my ex Tristan."  
"What the hell do you want Summer?"  
"So this is the big basketball star doesn't seem like much to me." Zach said looking over at Lucas. "You me at the park one-on-one." Lucas looked over at Rory who nodded which surprises him. "Midnight tonight." Lucas went on dancing with Rory. Lorelia and Luke where dancing all night and had a great time around eleven-thirty the dance was over and the people went to do what ever they wanted to Lucas got him and Rory a room and Lorelai and Luke one two.  
"Are you sure you want me to play Zach tonight?" Lucas asked Rory while tying his shoes.  
"Of course I what you to play so I can show you off." Rory walked over and kissed him and they left to walk to the court.

When they got there about fifty people was standing and watching Rory went and stood by Paris. Zach shot the ball and Lucas got the rebound, dunked it, and smirked.  
"Play to fifteen by ones make it take it. You can have the ball first because you won't get it back." Lucas handed him the ball and the game was on. Zach drove the lane and Lucas blocked him, took the ball to the top of the key, and made it 1-0.

Lucas drove the lane and hit a fade away jumper 2-0.

Lucas crossed over and drove and dunked the ball 3-0.

"Is that all you got?" Lucas asked him hitting another jumper from the top of the key 4-0.

Lucas bounce the ball between Zach's legs and pick it up and dunked it 5-0.

Lucas fake step him and made the jumper 6-0.

Lucas shot a fade away and missed Zach went for the rebound but Lucas got it before he could and laid it up 7-0.

Lucas was right he didn't get the ball back and Lucas won the game 15-0.

Lucas and Rory went back to there hotel room and Lucas went to take a shower. Rory walked into the bathroom and striped down and walked into the shower and wrapped her arms around Lucas's waist he jumped slightly and then relaxed into her embrace. "Little frisky tonight Mary?" Rory kissed down his back Lucas turned around and was facing her he moved her under the warm water and kissed her. Lucas picked the shampoo and washed her hair and that was all it took them.

Lucas woke up around eight when he heard someone knocking at the door.  
"Go away too early need sleep." Rory mumbled into Lucas chest the knocking keep coming with no end insight. Lucas got out of bed and put a pair of jeans on and answered the door it was Paris. Paris was surprised to see Lucas in just his jeans his eyes still laced with sleep. "What do you want Paris?"

"Is Rory here?"

"Where the hell else would she be at?" Paris pushed Lucas out of the way and walked into the room.

"I don't have a date to your wedding." Paris was pacing at the bottom of the bed. "At lest I don't have to worry about the dress I mean I'll be wearing the bride's maid dress."

Rory covered her head up with a pillow and Lucas was leaning up on the wall almost sleeping.

"Paris can this wait the wedding is still months away." Paris was about to say something else but Lucas stopped her. "If you still don't have a date then you can go with one of my friends."

"Who is hehave I seen him?"

"Yes do you remember Tim?" She nodded and Lucas went on. "He doesn't have a date you can go with him. Now leave so we can get back to sleep." Paris left and Lucas went and lay back down.

Rory snuggled back into him and they was almost back to sleep when another knock on the door. "It's your turn to answer it." Rory lifted her head from his chest. "Go away we're tying to sleep." Rory yelled and lay back down.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother who was in labor for hours and hours with you?" Rory got up and put one of Lucas's shirts on and opened the door. "What do you want mom?"

"What time are we leaving?"

"When ever you want to leave I'll call the driver and he can pick you up." Lucas mumbled into the pillow. "I'll call a cab so Luke and I are leaving so see you guys later." Lorelai hugged Rory and Lucas waved and then Lorelai left. Rory went and lay back down and Lucas turned over to face her. "Do you want to go back to sleep or get something to eat?" Rory kissed him and rolled on top of him. "I have a better idea." Rory took off her shirt.

Around eleven Rory woke up and was hungry she looked over at Lucas who was still sleeping and tried to wake him up. "Lucas I'm hungry and need coffee." Lucas just rolled over on his back.

"Lucas Tristan Scott get your ass out of bed and get me some coffee now." Lucas sat up and looked at Rory.

"You could have just picked the phone up and called room service Rory."

"That is what I have you for." Rory smiled out him and kissed him.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs, and lots of coffee." Rory went to take a shower and Lucas picked up the phone.

"Room services yes this is room 323 I'll have an order two scrambled eggs, two waffles, and two orders of bacon, and three cups of coffee and orange juice. Thank you." Lucas hung up the phone and lay back down. Rory walked out and saw Lucas lying in bed and Rory lay down beside him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You know what happen the last time you asked me that when we were lying on the bed?" She smiled and lifted her left hand up and looked at the ring.

"Room service." Rory went to answer the door.

"Mrs. Scott sign here please." Rory singed and tipped him the money Lucas left lying out the cart was pushed in and he left.

"Did you here what he said?"

"What room service?" She smacked him. "No he called me Mrs. Scott." Lucas smiled and they ate.

"Do you want to go to your grandparents today?" Rory nearly chocked on her bacon.

"Did you say go to my grandparents house?"

"Why not it might be fun."

"Fun if you think fun is being interrogated by my grandparents is going to be fun."

"Good so call them and tell them we'll meet them for dinner." Rory was about to protest more until Lucas went and to take a shower.

Lucas and Rory was dropped off at his uncles and he went and got a car too drive back to Stars Hollow. When they arrived they went into the house. Rory went looking for her mom as Lucas was getting dressed for dinner tonight.  
"You mean it was his idea to eat with Richard and Emily Gilmore." Rory nodded while she was getting dressed.

"I know that this was going to happen but not tonight."  
"What at the wedding it self?"  
"No not at the wedding a couple days before." Lucas walked down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table waiting for Rory. She walked out with Lorelia right behind her.  
"You thought seeing people from Chilton was hell what until Richard and Emily Gilmore gets there teeth into you." Lorelai said sitting down beside him and Rory on the other side.  
"Well Richard has already meat me and liked me so that is one down."  
"He was drunk remember?"  
"He wasn't drunk you were just saying that."

"He liked Janlan not you."  
"Janlan is like my grandfather you know?" Rory nodded and got up and took Lucas's hand and they hugged Lorelai and left.

The maid answered the door and took Rory's coat and showed them in to the sitting area. Emily went and hugged Rory, as did Richard.  
"Grandma, grandpa I'd like yow to meet Lucas Scott." Lucas shocked Richard's hand and Kissed Emily's hand and sat down beside Rory and was holding her hand.  
"So Lucas why did you choice Duke for?" Richard asked and Rory squeezed his hand a little harder.  
"Duke had everything I was looking for in academics and athletics sir."  
"Rory said that you don't relay get along with your father why is that?" Emily asked even after Rory asked her not to. It was Lucas's turn to squeeze Rory's hand.  
"He left my mom after he found out she was pregnant, then he left Deb my brothers mom when she found out she was pregnant, then I just found out he got another women pregnant after Deb but he married her and never thought twice about me or Nathan"  
"He had three kids with how many months?" Richard said a little angry.  
"I'm three months older than Nathan, and Nathan is two months older than Kevin so that's three kids in the span of five months." Rory looked up at his face and saw the hurt he had in it.

"So your Uncle Keith was your father figure then?" They all noticed the way Lucas's face light up just by mentioning Keith.  
"Keith has always been there for Nathan and I he taught use everything we know."

"What does Keith do for a living?" Richard asked taking a drink.  
"He owns a garage and towing company in Tree Hill. I work for him in my free time."  
"Are you any good working on older cars?" Richard asked Lucas thanking about his car.  
"Yea I worked on some of my grandfather Janlan's cars."  
"How is Janlan doing these days?"  
"He's doing better he is golfing again."  
"I'll have to set a game with him."  
"How is Janlan your grandfather?" Emily asked Lucas trying to think about how he was related to Janlan.  
"My aunt and uncle couldn't have any children and all the time I spent here he took me in as his grandson."  
"Well if Janlan thanks you're a good kid so do we."

Rory was smiling at the fact that Lucas has won over everyone she cared about. The diner went well a lot of talking about old cars and even basketball. Lucas and Richard walked out to the garage and was looking at the car.  
"Are you any relation to Royal and May Scott?"  
"They're my grandparents."  
"He owns a lot of car dealerships along the coast right?"  
"Yes sir he does"  
"At my old insurance job he had insurance with use he's a very strong welled man."  
"That he is sir."

Rory and Lucas was on there way back to Stars Hollow not talking but just holding hands.  
"Thank you for making a good impression with my grandparents Lucas."  
"I told you your grandfather liked me and now so does your grandmother does too."

Lucas said pulling into the drive way went they walked in Lorelia was watching a movie so Lucas and Rory sat down beside her.  
"So how was hell?"  
"Lucas done great they both love him."  
"That's good, not to burst your bubble honey but your father called." Lorelai said looking at Rory. "He was upset that he had to learn about his daughter's engagement in the Hartford paper. He said he is coming tomorrow to talk to you."  
"I'll deal with that when he comes if he comes." The three watch movies until midnight and decided to get some sleep because it's going to be a long day. Rory was just laying in the bed her head on Lucas shoulder and a hand on the necklace she gave him for his birthday Lucas was stroking her hair.  
"Worrying about your dad coming tomorrow?" Rory looked up at him and nodded. "Well you meet myfaher it's just fair I meat yours right? Besides he can't be worse then Dan." Rory smiled and he kissed her, and they went to sleep.

Lorelai woke up with someone knocking on the door and she knew it was Chris surprised he actually showed up. Lorelia walked down the stairs and looked into Rory's room her and Lucas was still asleep. Lorelai opened up the door and saw Chris standing there looking at her and handed her some coffee.  
"Why didn't she tell me Lorelai I'm her father." Chris said sitting down at the table.  
"Rory and Lucas are still sleeping."  
"You're letting them sleep in the same bed?"  
"They are going to be married in a couple of months Chris."

Lucas woke up and heard a voice that he has never heard before. "Rory I thank your father is here." Rory was still asleep and he knew it was a lost to try to wake her so her ran his hand up her leg.  
"Not now Lucas need more sleep." Rory mumbled as see turned away from Lucas.  
"Your dad is here Rory." Rory shout up from the bed and was looking at Lucas.  
"Are you sure he's here?"  
"I heard a voice that I've never heard before." Rory got out of bed and put some cloths on andpushed Lucas out of bed, and tried to pull him out of the room Lucas was fighting her and pulled her into his arms.

"Good morning Mary." Lucas leaned down and kissed her they full on the bed and Lucas had his hands under her shirt on her stomach her hands were on his chest. "Lucas we have to go talk to my dad." Lucas nodded and kissed her again and her hands went to his hair. Rory turned and finally got up from Lucas who was now lying down on the bed. Rory looked into the mirror, fixed her hair, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Chris and Lorelia were sitting at the table Rory went and got her a cup of coffee.  
"Is Lucas still sleeping?"

"He's getting dress mom."  
"Were you going to tell me about the wedding?"  
"We were going to send you an invitation dad."  
"So you were only going to send me an invitation was you going to only send an invitation to Lucas's dad?"  
"We aren't going to invite him to the wedding." Lucas said walking out of the bedroom.  
"Why are you not inviting him?"  
"Because he's a dick." Lucas said kissing Lorelai on the check and putting his arms around Rory. "I'm going for a run if you don't need me here."  
"No go ahead I'll be fine." Rory said kissing him Lucas went out the backdoor.  
"So Lucas is the one who talked into going to Duke?"  
"He didn't talk me into anything dad I made the choice on my own."  
"So it wasn't because of Lucas?"  
"You now what I've answered all these questions twice and I'm not going to answer them again, and you would've known that if you were ever around." Rory got up and left out the backdoor. She looked up and saw Lucas standing there he opened up his arms and she fell into them crying. Lucas was rubbing her back.  
"At lest you didn't punch your dad like I did." Rory looked up at him and smiled and Lucas used his thumb to dry what tears on her face was left. "Do you want to run with me?"  
"Gilmore girls don't run."  
"Fine we'll jog then." The two took off jogging down the road. Lorelai look out the window and was the two jogging down the road.  
"I relay missed up again didn't I?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"How can I make it up to her?"  
"Just show up and don't make a scene." Chris got that guilty look on his face. "You're not coming to the wedding are you?"  
"I have to be in Florida for business Lor."

"You do now you're going to break her heat Chris? Of all the times to let our daughter down on her wedding day."  
"I know I'll make it up to her Lor."  
"How are you going to make it up Chris you're going to miss her wedding. I hope this is the only time she gets married Chris"  
"Lor they are too young to get married and you know that it won't last."  
"You haven't seen there faces when one of them leave the hurt in there eyes Chris I have and it's not pretty." Chris got up and left before Rory got home.

Lucas and Rory walked in actually Lucas was carrying Rory in because she said her feet hurt and he laid her down on the couch and took of her shoes and put her feet into his lap.  
"Rub my feet Lucas."  
"You want me to rub your feet?"  
"Please Lucas they hurt." Lucas started to rubbed her feet she closed her eyes and then he started to tickle her. Rory's eyes shout open and tried to hit him, but he put his hand up to block her and keep tickling her. Lorelai head Rory laughing and walked down stairs and saw Lucas tickling her feet and smiled.

It was about six and Lucas had to leave for Tree Hill and Rory was trying not to cry but it wasn't working and like all the other times she was crying into his chest. Lucas had his eyes closed and rubbing her back his other hand was in her hair.  
"I have to go Rory." She cried even harder into his chest.  
"Please stay Lucas please."  
"I can't stay Rory I've got school to finish." She nodded and kissed him and then Lorelia walked down the steps and hugged him. "This is getting so hard to handle Rory I can't wait for school to be out." Rory nodded and Lucas went to his car and Rory ran over to him and kissed him again. Lorelai walked over to Rory and hugged and Rory cried again.

* * *

A/N: I know the basketball game probily wouldn't be like that but I wanted to show Lucas beating him bad. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as always.

(A/N The words in italic is from the show not mine.)

Lucas was walking Tree Hill High School for the finial time before graduation ceremony in a few days. Lucas walked to his locker and saw the pictures Haley put up in the locker and smiled. The first picture was of Lucas, Nathan, and Haley when they graduated the eight grade. The second was of Lucas and Nathan after they won the state championship sophomore year the first of three. The last one was of him and Rory during spring break Lucas throwing her in the water.

Lucas cleaned out his locker and walked into the gym were Nathan, Tim, and Jake was waiting for him. Lucas walked over to them they are staring up at the three state championship banners hang from the rafters. Whitey walked from his office and into the gym to see the four seniors from his team just standing there not talking just looking.

"What the hell are you four doing here? Since you're here start running suicides." The four laughed as did Whitey. "You four are the best players that I've ever had the privileged to coach. Three of you are going to the same school but one knuckle head just had to be different." Everyone laughed and looked at Tim he shrugged. "You boys remember you have to do it on your own I'm not going to be there for you anymore. I've taught you guys all I know it's up to you what you do with it just remember no regrets." Whitey put his hand out and the guys put there's on top of his and Tim said the famous words. "Ravens on three…One…Two…Three Ravens."

They all said and then hugged Whitey and walked out Whitey whipped away some tears and looked up at the banners. Lucas walked outside and found Haley, Peyton, and Brooke sitting on a bench and smiled and keeps on walking to his truck. Lucas looked up and saw Rory sitting on the hood of the truck he smiled and walked over to her and hugged her.  
"What are you doing here?" Lucas said holding her face in his hands and kissing her.  
"I came to see you graduate." "How did you get here"  
"I finally used that ticket you gave me." Lucas smiled and kissed her again.  
"What about school"  
"I'm only going to miss one day and if anyone asks you're my doctor." "Does this mean you want to play Doctor Mary?" Lucas said with a smirk.  
"If you're a good little boy." Rory said kissing him again. Lucas and Rory went to the café and Karen hugged her and got her some coffee.  
"Rory how long are you here for?" Karen asked her sitting down.  
"Until Sunday afternoon then I have to go take finals." Lucas put his arm around her and kissed her forehead and they talked until closing and then went to Lucas's room and slept. There was a knock on the door and Lucas looked over at the clock and saw it read ten till six and know it was Nathan to go running he untangled him self from Rory and unlocked the door and it was Nathan standing there.  
"Why the hell are you not ready"  
"Rory flew in yesterday." Nathan smiled at his brother.  
"Say no more bro but you're still running with me today"  
"Fine let me get dressed." Lucas went and grabbed a pair of sweat paints and his hoodie while Nathan sat down at his desk throwing a basketball into the air. Rory reached over on the bed but didn't feel Lucas sleeping beside her and she opened her eyes and saw Nathan throwing the basketball into the air.

"Good morning Rory." Nathan said not looking over at her, she mumbled something Nathan couldn't understand and turned her face the other way. Lucas walked out of the bathroom and kissed Rory on the forehead and he and Nathan went for there run. Around seven, Lucas walked into his room and Rory wasn't in bed but he heard the shower on he looked out and saw his mom and Keith sitting at the table reading the paper and snuck into the bathroom. Lucas striped out of his clothes and joined her in the shower.  
"Good morning Mary." Lucas said while kissing her neck she turned around, kissed him, and ran her hand up his chest.  
"The shower is all yours I'm done." Rory got out of the shower before Lucas could grab her. Rory was smirking and grabbed her towel she saw Lucas watching her and she dried off very slowly. When she was done, she walked over and kissed Lucas while she was kissing him she reached in and grabbed Lucas and he moaned into her mouth with her other hand she turned the hot water off and ran out of the bathroom. Lucas jumped when the cold water hit him but didn't change it be caused he need the cold water.

It was almost six and Lucas was getting ready for graduation when Rory walked in when Lucas was putting on his shirt. "Didn't your mother teach you to knock before entering? I could've been naked in here."

"That would've been so bad." Rory laughed and put her hands under his wife beater and ran them up and down his chest. Lucas kissed her and brought his hands on her legs and ran them up and down her legs Rory's eyes closed and Lucas's hands were drawling circles on the back of her thighs.

"Lucas are you ready to go?" Karen asked knocking on his door.

"We'll finish this later." Rory nodded and kissed him as Lucas was butting up his shirt and putting his tie on and Rory striating it.

Lucas was walking over to all of his friends who were talking to each other. A teacher walked over to the students and told them they need to take there sets.

Haley gave her valedictorian speech and then the principal started to call the students names the first was Brooke Davis then it was Junk, Skills, Haley James, and Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden, Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Tim Smith, Ferguson 'Fergie' Thompson and then the rest of the senior class. Lucas looked up and saw Dan standing in the back looking at his two sons graduating and then he left.

Lucas and Rory went to his house, changed, went to Debs beach house, and celebrated. Lucas had his arm around Rory his hand on her hip Lucas got him and Rory a can of pop Lucas was not going to drink. Around midnight Lucas and Rory were head to Lucas's house. "When are you coming to Stars Hollow?" Lucas looked over at Rory and smiled. "I was thanking about flying back with you." It was Rory's turn to smile at him.

"Were are we going to stay after school"  
"While we can stay with your mom until a month before school starts then we will stay here. If that is okay with you and your mom?" "Sounds great Lucas." Rory took Lucas's hand into her own. Lucas was having a tough time unlocking the door to his room as Rory had his pants unbutton. When he finally got the door opened, he turned around and locked it again and throws Rory on his bed.

Lucas was in his room packing his clothes when his mom walked in and sat down on his bed. Lucas turned around and gave her a small smile and sat down beside her and hugged her.  
"When are you coming up to Stars Hollow?"  
"Some time next week."  
"What still needs to happen to finish the wedding?"  
"Rory has to get her dress and then the brides maid dresses, you guys tuxedo order the flowers and get the priest to proceed over the ceremony."  
"So what you are tell me we're going to very busy over the next couple of months." They both laughed and Lucas finished packing. Rory walked into his room and laid down on the bed Lucas walked over and sat down beside her.  
"Hales and Nathan will be here any minute to take us to the airport."  
"Are you going to miss them?"  
"Of course I'll miss them but they can come and visit use." Lucas said kissing her and then laying down beside her. Nathan knocked on the door and Lucas answered it.  
"You guys ready to get going?" "Yea let use go and say good bye to mom and Keith." Lucas and Rory went and said goodbye to them and they left.

They got to the airport, Lucas had a car waiting for them, and they drove to Stars Hollow. Lorelai walked out and was smiling at Rory who was now confused.  
"Why are you smiling like that for?"  
"You didn't tell her yet?"  
"I wanted you to come along with us." Lorelai was jumping up and down and Rory was just looking at her.  
"No more coffee for you today mom." The three got in the car and left when Lucas pulled into a driveway of a house Rory was even more confused.  
"Were we at?"  
"Look on the mail box Mary." Rory got out of the car, walked over to the mailbox, and read the name Scott on the side. "This is your place?"  
"Nope this is our place."  
"You bought this place Lucas?" Lucas nodded and Rory walked up on the porch and sat down on the swing. Lucas and Lorelai walked up to her and sat down beside her.  
"Are you ready to see our new house?" Lucas asked her and she nodded and he takes her hand and he unlocks the door and Rory walked inside.

"Do you want to see the liberty?" Rory was looking at him and he pointed to the door and Rory ran to the room opening the door and seeing the bookshelves from the ceiling to the floor. "The books are from your grandparents." Lucas said walking behind her and hugging her.  
"How did you afford this?"  
"This is our wedding present from Janlan. We have to go see him tomorrow for dinner with him and your grandparents. Lets use go up to our room." Lucas took Rory's hand and they walked up the stairs and he opened the door to there room. Rory saw the bed and dresser and the huge walk in closet.

"Your mom decorated all the rooms for use." Lorelai walked in and Rory hugged her crying happy tears.  
"Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
"Lucas said if I did he would have Luke stop serving me coffee."  
"Luke would never agree to do that."  
"Yes he did I even said that I would with hold..."  
"Do not finish that sentence mom." Rory said pointing her finger at her. Lucas finished showing the house to Rory. Once they was done, the three went to Luke's and got something to eat.  
"Did you look at your house?" Luke asked walking over with some coffee.  
"You know about this too?"  
"Of course everyone in Stars Hollow knew about the new house being built I'm surprised you didn't." "That's way we kept her from the construction site." Lorelai said finishing off her coffee. They ordered there food and after they ate the three went back to the crap shack.  
"I can't believe you already got all my things over to the house."  
"Luke and I have been busy the last three days."  
"I have to go and study I'll see you in the morning mom love yea." Rory kissed her mom's forehead and left. Rory walked into her house and went into the study and started on her work. Around nine, Lucas walked in and handed her some coffee.  
"Are you almost done yet?"  
"Yea in a couple more pages and I'll be finished."  
"You need to call Duke and told them about our marriage so they can change everything."  
"How don't you know I'm going to change my last name to Scott?"  
"It's fine if you keep Gilmore I'm not saying you have to change your last name or anything." Rory was smiling at him and got up and kissed him.  
"You're cute when you babble and I'll call them tomorrow and tell them."  
"So you're going to be Lorelai Scott?"  
"Of course that name sounds perfect." Rory kissed him again and went to work on her paper and Lucas went to watch NBA playoffs. Rory walked out of the study and sat down beside Lucas and he put his arm around her.  
"Does basketball ever end?"  
"Nope never." Lucas said not looking at her.  
"Is playing in the NBA always been your dream?"  
"One of them yea."  
"So what are we going to do if you do play in the NBA?"  
"What do you mean?" Lucas looked down at her and she looked up.  
"I mean you'll be away from me for a while and then we might have to move and how about kids not getting to see there father."  
"Slow down Rory first we can live here during the off season, we'll live where ever I play during the season, if and when we have kids I will always make time for them okay they will not grow up like us." Rory smiled at him and kissed him Lucas turned off the game and rolled on top of Rory.  
"I'm tired and have school tomorrow Lucas." Lucas put his forehead on hers and kissed her nose.  
"I'll be up in a few minutes." Lucas helped Rory up and she went up stairs Lucas looked around the house and smiled and finished watching the game. Lucas walked up and into the bedroom and set the alarm and went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Lucas walked out and got under the covers and put his arm around Rory who snuggled into him and he went to sleep.

The alarm went off and Lucas got out of bed and turned it off and went and sat back down on the bed to walk Rory up the alarm didn't even stir her. Lucas leaned down and kissed her she was still asleep.  
"Come one Rory time to get up." Rory mumbled something and turned over. "Your going to be late to meet your mom for breakfast." Rory turned over and looked at him he leaned down and kissed her. Rory got out of bed and got her clothes and went to shower. When Rory got out and dressed, she walked down stairs and saw Lucas watching SportsCenter he looked and turned off the TV.

"I almost forgot how you look in your school girl uniform Mary." When he said Mary he had a smirk on his face and she smacked in the arm they walked out to the car and went to Luke's to eat. Lorelai was already waiting for them begging Luke for some coffee.  
"Hey guys what do you want to eat?"  
"Pancakes and bacon and coffee." Rory answered him Luke was looking at her.  
"The same as her but no coffee orange juice instead."  
"Finally someone who doesn't want coffee." Luke said going to the kitchen to cook them breakfast.  
"What is this no coffee thing mister?" Lorelai asked him.  
"Sometimes I don't want coffee."  
"That's it you can no longer have my first born."  
"Damn I'll just have to call Brooke to live with me then." Rory smacked his arm again and Lucas laughed.

"That is the second time you have hit me today Mary. I didn't know you were this violent." Lucas leaned over and kissed her someone was watching from outside they just walked away. After they ate, Lucas was driving Rory to school, which she was protesting all the way.  
"Lucas you didn't have to do this I could've taken the bus."  
"Like I told you I have to meet with Janlan today then after you get out of school we're going to your grandparent's palace so we can have dinner tonight."  
"Your going to work on his car aren't you?"  
"I'm going to look at it when we got there I brought clothes to change into before dinner." Lucas pulled into the parking lot and Rory got out as did Lucas he walked over and hugged and kissed her and she went inside.

Lucas went to Janlan's place and rang the doorbell the housekeeper answered the door.  
"Master Lucas it's nice to see you again."  
"You to Walter is Grandfather here?"  
"He's in the study sir I'll tell him you're here."  
"That's okay I'll go tell him." Lucas walked over to the study and knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Janlan saw it was Lucas and got up from his desk and hugged him. "How have you been Lucas"  
"Fine sir how about your self."  
"Good where is Rory at school?"  
"Yea I just dropped her off and thought since I was here I'd visit." Lucas and Janlan talked about the wedding, his mom, and even the business. Lucas left to pick up Rory from school he was waiting and saw her coming out talking to Paris. When the two got to the car Lucas hugged Rory and kissed her and then hugged Paris.

Luke was cleaning up after the afternoon wave of people was over and thought he saw someone who looked familiar waiting by the bus stop. Luke walked out and saw it was Jess waiting for the bus from Hartford.  
"She's not going to be on the bus." Jess jumped and saw it was Luke standing right beside him.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Rory won't be on the bus."  
"I'm not waiting for Rory."  
"She is getting married you know?" Jess had that confused look on his face. "Jess I know you're her for Rory but she is happy and getting married on July 26."  
"Who is she marrying bagboy?"  
"No her and Dean broke up during Christmas his name is Lucas Scott."  
"I've never heard of him."  
"He's from Tree Hill North Carolina."  
"How did they meet?"  
"He went to school with here before moving back home." Jess had the look of a defeated man on his face. "Do you want to spend the night?" Jess nodded and the two went inside and up to the apartment.  
"When did he purpose?"  
"When Lorelai and Rory went to Tree Hill during her spring break."  
"Are you going to the wedding?"  
"I'm walking Rory down the aisle." Jess sat down on the bed and pulled out a book and started to read.

Lucas pulled into the Gilmore driveway and saw Richard already had the car out and trying to work on it. Lucas and Rory walked over to him he looked up and smiled.  
"Rory Lucas is good to see you guys."  
"Thank you for all the books grandpa.."  
"It was my pleasure Rory. Your grandmother is out in the garden if you want to go talk to her."  
"I'll do that I'll see you guys later." Rory kissed both men and went to change out of her uniform and find Emily. Emily was weeding her garden when she saw Rory walking over to her.  
"Hello Rory how was school?"  
"School was fine and thank you for the books grandma." Rory hugged Emily and she started to help her.  
"It's was our pleasure to help Lucas out with the books." It was about five when Rory and Emily went inside to get ready for Janlan to come over Lucas and Richard was still working on the car Rory walked out and saw Lucas had oil on his shirt.  
"Time to get ready for supper."  
"I'll be there in a minute." Rory walked back inside and sat down beside her grandmother. Lucas walked down about twenty minutes later in a blue dress shirt and black dress paints and fixing his black tie.

The housekeeper showed Janlan in and he shock Richards hand and kissed Emily on the cheek and hugged Lucas.

"This is Rory, Rory this is Janlan Dugrey." Janlan took Rory's hand and kissed it.  
"I've heard a lot about you Rory it is a pleasure to finally meet you."  
"The pleasure is all mine sir."  
"Call me Janlan please."  
"Okay thank you Janlan." The four sat down and ate and talk about business, cars, sports and the wedding.

Lucas and Rory was head for Lorelai's house before they went home they walked into the front door and saw Luke standing there in the kitchen cooking and Lorelai was helping.  
"Do you want me to call the fire department now or wait until the house burns down?"  
"Very funny child of mine. How was dinner?"  
"Great how was your day?"  
"Fine."  
"What the hell is wrong?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You both are acting weird."  
"We are having a guest over for dinner."  
"Anyone I know?"  
"Not really honey."  
"Okay I have to go home and study I'll see you for breakfast."  
"Sure honey goodnight." Rory hugged her mom and Luke and then she and Lucas went home.  
"Why didn't you tell her about Jess?" Luke asked walking back over to the table. "Because she is happy with Lucas and I don't want to miss that up in front of Lucas. I'll call her tonight and tell her." Jess came over and Lorelai answered the door. "Hi Jess how are you?"  
"Fine Lorelai how are you?"  
"Good.."  
"Can we eat now?"  
"Not yet I need to talk to you about Rory. Her relationship with Lucas isn't like the one she had with Dean. She is living with him and you had better not miss with her or Lucas or you will regret it I promise you that. This is not why I had Luke ask you over for I do want to get to know you Jess the real you okay." Jess nodded and the three ate in silence and then Jess left. After helping, Luke clean up Lorelai got the phone and called Rory to tell her about Jess.

"Hello Scott's residence."  
"Hello my daughter your name isn't Scott yet. You're still a Gilmore."  
"Just trying it out. How does it sound?"  
"Do you like the why it sounds?"

"Love the way it sounds now what do I own the pleasure of my mother calling me."  
"To tell you that Jess is back in town."  
"Jess Luke's nephew, the boy I went to New York to see Jess, the boy I kissed at Sookie's wedding Jess?"

"Yes, yes, yes that Jess Rory are you okay talk to me."  
"I'm fine I mean I'm over Jess I mean I was never with him."  
"Did you tell Lucas about Jess?"  
"Of course I tell him everything and he tells me everything."  
"I just wanted to tell you before breakfast tomorrow?"  
"Thank you mom I'll see you in the morning." Rory hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen were Lucas was making coffee.  
"Who was on the phone?"  
"My mom wanted to talk about something."  
"Was it important?"  
"No just Lorelai being Lorelai that's all. I'm going to go for a walk before bed."  
"I'm going to go and read in the study." Lucas kissed her and they went to do what they were going to do.

Rory walked to the bridge and saw Jess sitting there smoking she walked up to him and sat down.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"So my mom says you're here for good."  
"Yep"  
"Why did you come back again?"  
"Unfinished business."  
"Meaning what?"  
"Nothing do you want to go grab something to eat."  
"No thank you I all ready ate." "With your soon to be husband."  
"Yes I had dinner with Lucas."  
"You're only eighteen."  
"I know how old I am Jess."  
"I'm just saying maybe you're a little to young to me marrying a guy you just meet."  
"I've known Lucas for three years we went to Chilton together."  
"So he is a rich then."  
"No he is from Tree Hill North Caroline."  
"Then why was he going to Chilton for?"  
"I'm not going to tell you his whole story Jess you want to know it then ask him yourself." Rory walked away and went home Jess was just sitting there Dean walked over to him and sat down.  
"You're not going to get her."  
"We'll see about that."  
"Shes not going to leave him for you or me."  
"Have you tried anything?"  
"Kissing her right in front of him."  
"What happened?"  
"He punched me then she slapped the hell out of me and went running back to him." Dean was getting up and he remembered something he turned around. "You don't want to get on his bad side take that from someone who knows first hand that water is cold at night. You might get Lucas but not Tristan." Dean walked away and Jess was thanking about what he said.

It was finally graduation from Chilton and Rory and Lorelai was trying to find Rory something to wear. Lucas and Luke was watching television down stairs. After what seemed like hours, the two finally came down stairs and the four left. When they got to Chilton they meet up with Richard, Emily, Sookie, and Jackson and then Rory went to the stage and saw Paris, Louise, and Madeline and they was talking to each other. Headmaster Charleston walked up on the stage and the ceremony started. "I would like to introduce this year's valedictorian Lorelai Gilmore.

_Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore. My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her. Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything. As we prepare ourselves today to leave. . ._ Rory was done with her speech and looked out at her family and smiled and sat down and then the ceremony was over and Rory went and hugged all the people who was there for her. Rory saw Lucas hugged Paris, Louise, and Madeline and after Rory had her moment with her mom her walked over and hugged her and kissed her. Lucas walked into the school and was looking around when he felt someone's arms around him.  
"What are you thanking"  
"If you told me three years ago that I would've ended up with you after the way we started I would have laughed at them, because that would've meant you actually giving me the time of the day. I hate this place only one good thing ever came from me going here and that was you Mary." Lucas turned around and kissed her he then lightly pushed her into one of the lockers and kissed her again until someone cleared there throat.  
"Your mom wants to take some pictures Rory."  
"Thank you Paris I'll be there in a minute. What the hell was that for?"  
"That is on thing I always wanted to do to you in these halls to you Mary."  
"What was the other one?"  
"You me in the janitors closet." Lucas walked away before she could hit him and she went to have pictures taken.  
"Rory their will be a party at my place eight until when ever if you want to come it's a pool party so bring your bathing suite. You can bring your man with you too if you want too." Madeline said walking away from the two.  
"We could go home and get clothes then drive back for dinner at your grandparents then go if you want to." Lucas said going to the car and opening Rory's door.  
"Sure why not." They drove to Stars Hollow and got a change of clothes and headed back for Hartford. They ate at Rory's grandparents and around eight they went to Madeline's house.

"You guys made it." Madeline came hugging Rory they found Paris and Louise buy the pool and hugged them.  
"Paris we are going shopping sometime next week after Haley and Peyton gets here." Paris rolled her eyes and Lucas laughed at her.  
"Can we come with you guys?" Louise asked hoping to have a reason to go shopping.  
"Sure if you guys want to I don't care." Both of the girls was happy and went back to the party and the people. Lucas and Rory went to the room where there first kiss happened and they sat down on the piano bench. Lucas leaned over and kissed her softly after he pulled away he smiled.

_"How'd you do on that biology test?"_ Lucas asked and Rory smiled at him _"I got a B+" _

_"Oh man, it's a great party huh"  
"Yeah not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading"  
"You are very odd, you know that"  
"Thank you"  
"Your welcome"_ Lucas leaned over and kissed her and she put her arms around his neck and he smiled into it after they pulled away he smirked at her. "Is it about time you run off crying Mary."  
"I told you me crying had nothing to do with the kiss."  
"I know I'm a wonderful kisser."  
"There goes the ego again it has to be the room."  
"This coming from my future wife in a bathing suit knowing all the guys is staring at her." Rory blushed at his comment.  
"They were not staring at me Lucas."  
"You're the most beautiful women here Ror they were staring at you."  
"Someone a little jealous?"  
"Damn right." Lucas kissed her again. "Are you ready to go home?" Rory was about to protest when he nibbled on her ear and kissed her neck and her collarbone.  
"Lets go tell Paris then we can leave." Rory found Paris and told her they were leaving.

* * *

A/N: People are going to have questions about how Lucas still played basketball for Tree Hill when he was going to Chilton and here is the answer. He was takeing classes at both schools he went to Chilton until basketball season then went back to Tree Hill to play ball and finsh out school. I know that is probily not possible but it's my story and that is how I want it so that is how it is. I know that Lucas's middle name isn't Tristan I put that in to add to the story. Only one chapter is left to go. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N This is the last chapter of this story.

Lucas flew back to Tree Hill to finishing packing his things and to bring the people who was going to be in the wedding up to go shopping. Lucas and Nathan was driving a U-haul to bring the boxes up. Rory was at home reading when the doorbell rang she got up and Jess was at the door. "What do you want Jess?"  
"Can I come in?" Rory moved and Jess walked inside and sat down in the living room. "Nice place you have here."  
"Thank you now what do you want?"  
"Did you ever have feelings for me?" Rory was stunned at what Jess just asked her.  
"How dare you come into my house and ask me that."  
"Answer the question and I'll leave."  
"At one point yes I did but not anymore."  
"What happened?" Rory heard the door open and saw Lucas and Nathan walking in she saw the look on Lucas's face.  
"You was just a temporary fix." Lucas said walking in and going to the kitchen and getting him and Nathan something to drink.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"You see you were the temporary bad boy fix before I came back into he life." Lucas said throwing Nathan a bottle of water.  
"You don't look so bad to me." Lucas was smirking at his comment. Lucas walked over to Jess and whispered into his ear. "If you don't leave use alone you will find out how bad I can get. Now get out of my house." Jess was standing their looking at Lucas and he left Rory walked over to him.  
"What did you say to him?"  
"Nothing to worry about Ror everything is handled." Lucas kissed her forehead and Lucas and Nathan went to get some boxes out of the truck. Rory followed them outside and sat down on the swig.  
"Luke when is everyone else getting here?"  
"Around three someone will be there to pick them up." Lucas was putting some trophies into his trophy room Rory walked in and saw some pictures of all the teams he played on.

Rory heard a car pull up and looked out it was a limo and the driver opened up the door and she saw Karen, Keith, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Skills, and Tim. Lucas got everyone something to drink when the doorbell rang Lucas went to answer it.  
"Paris, Madeline, and Louise right on time as usual." Lucas hugged her and walked her into the room where everyone was talking. "Paris, Madeline, and Louise this is my mom Karin her husband Keith my friends Peyton her boyfriend Jake, Tim, Skills. This ismy brother Nathan and his girlfriend and my best friend Haley."

They all said hi when Lorelai and Lane walked in with out knocking.  
"We are late I told you we were going to be late, did you listen to me no we still had to stop and get coffee." Lane said pointing her finger at Lorelai.  
"I wanted coffee so sue me." Everyone pilled into the cars Lucas had waiting for them thanks to his Uncle. When they got to the mall the guys went for the tuxedo and the women went to the wedding part of the mall. After five hours they went to Rory's and Lucas' house to eat the take out they got. Around one everyone went to the Inn except Nathan and Haley they were staying with Lucas and Rory.  
Rory and Haley was walking down the street when Jess stopped them and wanted to talk to Rory alone so Haley went into the market to got the food for the movie night.  
"Come with me Rory."  
"What are you talking about Jess?"  
"I'm leaving and I want you to come with me."  
"I'm getting married in about a month and you want me to come with you?"  
"You said you loved me once."  
"That was a long time ago Jess I love Lucas know and I never sid that i loved you."  
"I'll be back to get you when it doesn't work out."

Jess walked back to the diner. Rory didn't know that Haley had heard everything and was going to tell Lucas. They got back to the house and Haley walked into the kitchen with Lucas and told him what Jess had wanted.  
"Ror me and the guys are going to get my things from Hartford we're going to probably spend the night so you ladies can have a girl nights in"  
"Have fun be careful." Rory kissed Lucas and the guys left.

The next day when the guys was on there why to Lucas's place they saw Jess walking down the street and Lucas step out of the car right in front of him.  
"What is it with people from Stars Hollow not listening to me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"So you wanted Rory to leave with you." Jess smiled at him and laughed.  
"You're to young for it to last."  
"That is what I've heard from day one of this relationship with Rory it won't last and look at use now one month away from our wedding day. Listen to me Jess very carefully this is your last warning stay away from use." Lucas nodded and the guys throw him to the ground. Jess got up and punched Lucas in the face twice. Lucas got up and punched Jess in the face and then Jess tackled him to the ground hitting Lucas again. Nathan ran from the car and tackled Jess off of Lucas he was going to hit him when he heard Lorelai told them to stop Nathan got of him and Jess stood up.  
"What the hell is wrong with you Jess why did you hit Lucas for?" Jess walked back to the diner and Lorelai walked over to Lucas. "You okay?" Lucas nodded and wiped the blood off of his face with his shirt.  
"Rory is going to be pissed at me for fighting."  
"I'll talk to her for you now let's get you home." Lorelaiwent withLucas and Nathan to the house. Rory heard the car pull up and saw Lucas bleeding and Nathan helping him up and she saw her mom walking right behind them.  
"Lucas what happened?"  
"Do you have any more ex flames that want to beat the shit out of me for having you?" Lucas laid down on the couch and Nathan went to get some ice for him. Lorelai told Rory what happen from Lucas talking to Jess to Jess punching him first.

Luke saw Rory walking in and she looked mad Rory opened up the door and headed straight up for the apartment. Rory heard music on and she opened u the door Jess had ice on his eye.  
"Why did you attack Lucas for?"  
"He attacked me first."  
"That is a lie my mom saw everything. I wanted to be fiends with you Jess but if you can't get along with Lucas then we can't get along." Rory walked out of the apartment and got a coffee from Luke and left. Later that night Lucas and Nathan was walking down the street to get sundae's for the girls when Jess walked up to them.  
"Can I talk to you?" Lucas handed Nathan the sundae's and walked with Jess.  
"What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier."  
"You seem like a nice guy in all and you do hate bagboy as much as I do. You're okay with me man." Lucas stuck his hand out and Jess was looking at him and shock his hand.  
"Treat her right."  
"I will don't worry, Do you want to come over to the house?" Jess nodded and they went to Lucas's house. Rory was waiting for Lucas after Nathan said they ran into Jess. The door was open and Rory saw Lucas and Jess walking in talking she smiled at them.  
"I see you too are getting along."  
"Yea we talked and everything is ok."  
"I'm going to show Jess the study." Rory grabbed his hand and pulled Jess into the study. Jess saw all the books and walked around the study.  
"Wow this is a great room."  
"My grandparents got me all the books you can barrow some of them if you want, but no writing in them." Rory smiled and walked out leaving Jess to look at the books. Rory walked out and hugged Lucas and kissed him. "Thank you for getting along with Jess."  
"He is a good guy I like him."

One month later:

It was the day of the wedding and everyone was at Stars Hollow Lucas spent the night at Lorelia's in Rory's old room. Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Tim, and Skills was getting ready when Mouth walked in and shock there hands.  
"What time did you and Brooke get in?" Lucas asked his friend giving him a hug.  
"Around six last night your uncle pick use up." Karen walked in and hugged her son and started to cry and Lucas smiled.  
"Don't cry mom come on." Keith came in and got Karen and walked out of the room.  
"Are you ready bro?"  
"I've waited for this since I first saw here Nate." The guys finished getting ready when Lorelai and Luke knocked at the door. "Come in" Lorelai walked in and hugged Lucas and she was crying a little and Luke shocked his hand.  
"You look very handsome Lucas I'm glad Rory is marrying you."  
"Coming from you that means a lot thank you Lorelai. How is Rory holding up?"  
"Going crazy." Haley walked over to them and tapped Lorelai on the shoulder.  
"Rory needs you." Lorelai nodded and left and Haley hugged Lucas and Nathan and left. Lorelai walked into the room where Rory was and was smiling at the sight of her baby girl in her wedding dress.  
"Mom I need help zipping the dress up." Lorelai walked over and zipped the dress up and wiped away some tears. "Mom if cry then I'm going to and you will have to redo my makeup." Lorelia nodded. "How does Lucas look?"  
"Very hot in his tuxedo better then when he went to prom if you wasn't marring him and I didn't have Luke then I would be on him."  
"That is your future son-in-law you know."  
"You aren't going to share him?"  
"Let me think about that, hmm no he is going to be all mine." The two laughed when Luke knocked on the door. "It's time." Lorelai nodded and kissed Rory and Luke and walked out of the room and took her seat.

Rory and Luke was standing behind Lane as the music started the first people out was Paris and Tim, then it was Peyton and Jake, next was Haley and Skills, then it was Lane walking down by her self. The music changed and Luke took Rory's hand and she looked up. "Thank you Luke for doing this for me." "No problem Rory." Rory and Luke walked down the alie. Lucas saw Rory and was smiling her turned to Nathan and said something to him. Rory saw Lucas standing up at the alter she was crying some when she looked over at her mom who was crying. When they reached the alter Luke lifted up her vial and kissed her check and put her hand into Lucas's.

"Who gives this women away"  
"Her mother and I." Luke said sitting down beside Lorelia and took her hand and kissed it.

"We are gathered her today to unite Lucas Scott and Lorelai Gilmore in holly matrimony if any here objects speak now or forever hold you peace. (No one objected of course.) Do you Lucas Tristan Scott take Lorelia Leigh Gilmore to be your wedded wife to have and hold for richer or poorer, till death do you part"  
"I do"  
"Do you Lorelia Leigh Gilmore take Lucas Tristan Scott to be your wedded husband to have and hold for richer or poorer, till death do you part"  
"I do" Lorelai and Karen was both crying as was Haley and Lane and Peyton and Pariswere trying not too.  
"Now the rings. (Nathan put the rings on the bible the priest had.) Lucas repeat after me, with this ring I thee wedded." "With this ring I thee weeded." Lucas repeated the verse as did Rory and weeding was now over. "With the powerinvested in me by the state of Connecticut I now pronounce you husband and wife you my now kiss the bride." Lucas smiled and kissed Rory softly and used his thumbs to brush away the tears. "I love you Lorelai Scott." Rory smiled at Lucas. "I love you too Lucas Scott."

"I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott." Lucas and Rory started walking down the alie when Lucas saw Dan nod and walked away, Followed by Nathan and Lane, Skills and Haley, Jake and Peyton then finally Tim and Paris. At the reception everyone danced and had a great time Lucas was dancing with Rory when he saw Dan standing behind a tree Lucas told Rory he would be back and kissed her he walked over and got Nathan and they walked over to Dan.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I know I haven't treated you or Nathan right and I don't expect you to welcome me with open arms or anything like that boys. I know this is a little to late but I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you two and everything you two have done in your lives you boys grow up to be great men your moms and Keith should be proud of you two." Dan reached out his hand to his sons. Lucas shock his hand as did Nathan then Nathan walked away leaving Lucas with Dan.  
"Thank you." Lucas said and walked away and Dan nodded and walked back to his car and left. When Lucas got back he wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed her.  
"Are you okay?" Lucas smiled at her and kissed her.  
"Never better now that I have you."

The end

* * *

That's it all done I would like to thank everyone who read the story and reviewed it. Thanksfor making my first story a pleasure to write. The ending might not be what everyone had in mind but this way I can have a sequel if I want to write it. 


	15. epilogue

Ten years has past after Lucas and Rory got married and a lot has happen.

Lorelia and Luke got married the next year and had a son a few months after the wedding and named him William Richard Danes after Luke and Lorelia's dads. Luke still has the diner and Lorelia opened up Inns in Connecticut and North Carolina with the backing from Karen .

Karen and Keith are still haply married and welcome a baby girl two years after the wedding named her Stephanie Nicole Scott. Keith's father retired and Keith took over the family business and doubled the profits. Karen and Deb opened there own chain of cafes throw out North and South Carolina.

Paris and Tim started to date after the wedding and got married after graduating form college. Tim is now the assistant coach of the Tree Hill Ravens and Paris is the chief of staff at the local hospital after graduating top of her class at Harvard. Paris had triplet's two girls and a boy about three years ago. Tim Smith Jr. (T.J.), Suzanne Smith (Sue), and Lauren Smith.

Jake and Peyton now live in Boston where Jake still plays for the Boston Celtics and Peyton works in an art gallery. They have four kid's one girl and three boys. The oldest six year old Jennifer Jagielski (Jenny), four year old Brian Jagielski, two year old Andrew Jagielski, and newborn Ryan Jagielski.

Lane and her band has relished four albums and are still turning around the world and in a few years she might settle down and start a family.

Skills became the agent for Nathan, Jake, and Lucas and other big named basketball players.

Mouth and Brooke both graduated from NYU and got married five years ago and are expecting there first child. Brooke owns her own clothing line BDM. Mouth is now the Senator of North Carolina and getting ready to make a run for the presidency.

Nathan and Haley got married two years after Lucas and Rory and had a baby girl about four months after the wedding and named her Taylor Lynn Scott. Nathan was the first overall pick coming out of college and is the starting small forward for the Boston Celtics and Haley is teaching at the local high school near Boston. Three years after Taylor's birth they had another baby a boy this time Nathan Scott Jr. and are expecting another baby.

Jess has went on and became a New York Times Best Seller author and married the women who owns the publishing company his books are published from.

Finally the couple that everyone said would never last Lucas and Rory. Lucas was the second overall pick in the same draft as Nathan and is the starting shooting guard for the Boston Celtics and Rory is the chief editor at the Boston Globe. The couple had a daughter the year after Lucas was drafted and they named her you guest it Lorelai Gilmore Scott. Then two years later they had twin boys. Lucas Tristan Scott Jr. and Troy Keith Scott. In the off season the family still lives in Stars Hollow.

* * *

This is all I was thinking about a squeal but besided not to sorry it took so long to post this. Once againI would like to think everyone who read this story and reveiwed it. 


End file.
